Organic Chemistry
by TeaDrop
Summary: Leo's feelings for his boss, Klaus Von Reinherz, are difficult to suppress. So when a rogue Alterworld hormone renders him a quivering, needy mess, why does Klaus have to be the only one in the office?
1. Chapter 1: Instinctual

If you'd like to listen to this story, there's a male-narrated podfic available. Sorry for the formatting of the link, ff . net deletes any direct links that authors try to insert. Just smoosh it all together when you type it in.

h

t

t

p

s

/works/22822066

))(((

**If you enjoy what I write, please consider becoming my Patron! My handle is TeaDrop Creative Writing.**

))((

Leo had never believed in fate. It seemed too vague and ungraspable a concept to take as fact, let alone place his trust in blindly. After what had happened to him and Michella, Leo had leaned more toward the notion that most things had no rhyme or reasonable. Leo still had no idea why that Alterworld being had even decided to bestow the all-seeing-eyes to any vanilla mortal, let alone he or his sister. It had picked the two of them for no particular reason other than they were at the wrong place, at the wrong time. They hadn't asked for it, and hadn't known they would need to pay a price for the blessing that neither of them wanted. Yet, Michella had boldly answered, and was struck blind as payment for the godly vision Leo was gifted. If fate did have something to do with what had happened to them, Leo couldn't see the outcome.

His bitterness over the injustice, and his desire to reverse it, had brought Leo to Hellsalem's Lot. As well as to the conclusion that there was no reason for any of it. It was merely a cruel, meaningless encounter that had changed their lives forever. That was just how life was, he came to believe; sometimes luck was on your side, and other times it threw you a curveball that broke you apart. There was no point wracking his brains over every good or bad scenario in order to answer that age-old question; 'why?' Although, there were times when even Leo had to admit that coincidence seemed to play games with his life, making him question matters that he wanted to dismiss. Since moving to this city, the random destruction, crime, and death bombarding him day in and day out had desensitized the young man even more to the idea of fate. Or at least opened him up more and more to the fact that there were more arbitrary occurrences than there were fated ones.

Like his apartment being torn apart. Twice. The constant injuries he received in service to humanity, or by just taking a wrong turn down a street. That wasn't to say that there weren't positive things as well. His teammates were stoic, but supportive. There were many little kind deeds sprinkled throughout Leo's time working with them, done for his benefit or for each other that made him feel the warmth of kindness in this cold place.

If he had to be honest with himself, though, he picked up more and more on the fact that one particular teammate seemed the most kind out of them all. Libra's chief, the boss; Klaus Von Reinherz. He was by far the most intimidating out of the whole lineup of Libra's members, but ironically had the sweetest and gentlest temperament. He was straightforward, but also painfully shy about personal topics from what Leo had observed. Klaus had also treated Leo with nothing but respect, trust, and kindness since they'd first met. Leo admired him more than anyone in his life, and the longer he stayed with Libra, the deeper his admiration became.

As the first year away from home ended and a second began, Leo felt an uncomfortable suspicion starting to niggle at him. He couldn't even remember when it began, but he suddenly became aware of his heart jumping in delight at the smallest of things that Klaus did or said. A single word, or look of approval, would make Leo giddy with inexplicable fulfillment, to say nothing of when Klaus praised him. The young man dismissed it at first as his pride or ego at having someone so powerful and respected give him any amount of positive attention. Over time, however, he began to rule that out, and slowly acknowledge that his near idolizing of his boss had become something far more…intimate. With no intention, no conscious decision, Klaus had become a person whom Leo wished to know better, to share experiences with, to love in more ways than one. The man had earned Leo's staunch loyalty through his morals, his protection, and his power. Now, he was unknowingly earning Leo's heart by way of his whole being.

Leo had to struggle with his opinion on fate during this revelation. When he understood what he was feeling, he tried to break down how and when he had come to care for Klaus in such a way. He'd never liked men before, at least, he'd never dismissed them but had always favored girls more. With Klaus, it felt different; Leo was attracted to him on every single level, in the most fervent way possible. And it caused him many a sleepless night as he tried to square with the idea. He denied it for weeks after he caught himself staring at Klaus' strong jawline at work one day, and found himself swallowing at the thought of kissing it. He told himself it was disrespectful to his boss, to his better, to think of him like that. But the desire, the affection, that Leo felt was so strong and so raw that he had to question whether it was indeed fate pushing him closer to the man. The thought of being with Klaus seemed so perfect whenever he dwelt on it, that Leo hated himself for even considering that they might 'be fated' for each other. Yet, he couldn't deny what he was feeling, either.

By the time he'd resigned himself to the fact that he was more than crushing on Libra's leader, it had been nearly three months since his initial flutters of awakening. Leo had accepted his feelings entirely by this time, though he had yet to keep them from spiraling out of control whenever Klaus acted kindly toward him. To his own knowledge, he wasn't acting any differently in response to the other man. He tried to keep everything under wraps until he decided what to do. The thought of confessing seemed completely out of the question. Klaus was a wise and discerning man, but he was also a bit of an emotional pushover, and the last thing Leo wanted was for him to agree to date him because he didn't want to hurt Leo's feelings. It was exactly the kind of selfless, ridiculous act that Leo could see Klaus doing in response. So he kept his mouth shut, and tried to do his best to hide any other signs of his interest.

Then fate decided to bring itself into question once again.

In autumn, a fairly standard day of Libra work after his part-time job wrapped up, and Leo found that he wasn't as tired as he thought he'd be. Generally, Leo jumped on any chance to head straight back to his apartment and catch some rest, but this evening he felt an odd energy. This was perhaps brought on by the appearance of pumpkins, black cats, ghosts, and other seasonal decor popping up around the streets. The outside air was growing more cold and crisp, carrying the sharp but earthy scent of fallen leaves. Something about this time of year always gave Leo an extra burst of excitement and happiness, similar to how he felt around Christmas. With the added enthusiasm for the season keeping him awake, Leo decided to grab a drink at the bar rather than heading home.

Libra had its own floor in their towering brick building dedicated to a private bar, where operatives could relax and enjoy alcohol without fear of letting slip any secret information to outsiders. Leo quite liked the atmosphere there and dropped by often when he could afford it. The place offered much cheaper food and drink than the outside bars and restaurants, but it wasn't free. If it was, Leo speculated that Zapp would take advantage to a degree that threatened his already wavering sobriety.

The bar was dimly lit, but everything was still visible through the glow of strategically-placed neon lights and soft bulbs of varying shades of color. One entire wall was lit by a soft pink set of lights, while the bar was under cool blue ones. The regular overhead lights were frosted and low, giving the entire place a cozy and relaxing feel. As though it was just dark enough to doze off, but light enough to see into all corners and feel safe. There were quite a few people there tonight, it was Friday after all, and many of the huma and Alterworld beings alike looked like they'd had a hard week.

Leo found an empty stool at the bar rather than any of the tables around the walls. He then gave a smile to the older woman who came over to him from behind the counter.

"Hey there, Lashe!" He called.

"Leo! It's been a while, hasn't it?" She asked, reaching over her shoulder with one long, spindle of a third arm to ruffle his hair. "They must be keeping you busy."

"Yeah, something like that." Leo said with a chuckle as her spidery fingers gave him a pat on the cheek. "I've also been a little short on cash lately. I spent more than I wanted to on a gaming station a while ago, but it blew up along with my apartment."

"Oh dear!" Lashe exclaimed, sounding sympathetic, but not surprised. "The entire building was destroyed?"

"Ah, no…literally just my one-room apartment. Long story. But I felt even more guilty about it because I bought the gaming station with part of the money I usually send Michella. So…not a lot of drinks or treats for me lately. It was hell trying to find another apartment. I was sleeping in the office for a while."

The Alterworld woman pouched her red lips, and shook her almost gauntly thin head.

"What a shame. Trouble just seems to love you, doesn't it? What can I get you to drown your worries?"

"A beer, please. I don't care what brew, but maybe make it something mild."

"You got it."

The woman produced an iridescent blue bottle a few minutes later, and popped the lid off with her thumb.

After giving a tentative sip, Leo nodded in approval.

"Good choice, Lashe. I'm going to have to remember this one."

"It's been a bestseller lately," the bartender told him proudly, "despite not being a very strong brew like most people want."

"Well, I'll be sure to take my time savoring it. What do I owe you?"

She told him, and Leo paid her for the drink, insisting that he didn't intend to order anything else. He chatted with Lashe for a while before she was called away to help other customers, leaving Leo to sip at his beer. A familiar face or two floated by the bar and around the room, but Leo was content to just watch and absorb the atmosphere for a while without talking to anyone else. The murmur of voices was a comforting backdrop, low and communal, rising with bubbling laughter or an energized tone now and again. Leo grinned at the fake cobwebs that were artfully draped above the top shelf booze behind the counter, along with the black, glittery spiders. With a rainbow assortment of neon pumpkins scattered around the room on shelves and tables, the seasonal vibe was set. Though it still baffled him how a city full of freaks and monsters would still think Halloween a novelty. Perhaps the irony was now a part of the enjoyment for the Hellsalem's Lot inhabitants. It hardly mattered. Leo still enjoyed it all as much as the rest person.

Leo's good mood was inexplicable, but he was content with that. Despite everything the last two years had thrown at the him, he was still generally cheerful, and didn't question when he was feeling happy. Not that he struggled with depression, but he was a realist in the sense that he had learned to enjoy good things while they lasted. They more often than naught could be taken away very quickly. The key was to recognize when life was going good, and make an effort to revel in it. Leo pondered this as he nursed his beer. Right now, he did feel good…very good.

He frowned after a handful of minutes went by, and his entire body seemed to slowly come alive. He stared at his beer for a second, and shook his head. Usually alcohol made him feel pleasantly light and a bit tingly. But this…it started at the base of his neck; a warm, hungry need that crawled its way down to spread over his upper body. Leo gulped as he became aware of how hot he was becoming, and how…excited. A sort of nervous buzz seemed to start in his core, and it was similar to the nagging sensation of forgetting something important. But it was muffled beneath one slowly, all-consuming thought; he was aroused. And it was becoming more and more insistent with every second that ticked by.

Leo began to panic slightly.

"What the hell?" He muttered to himself, rubbing his damp brow. A spark of sensation rippled through him at the touch of his own hand, and he exhaled sharply as he instinctively rubbed his chest, over his heart, and found himself growing hard. Alarm bells went off in his head. Had there been something in his beer? Lashe had said it was new…

Forcing himself to wait until the woman came back his way, he timidly waved at her to get her attention.

"Um, Lashe, is there anything…unusual, in this beer? Like, I don't know, anything? Special Alterworld properties, or…?"

Lashe raised a snow-white eyebrow at him.

"I'm sorry, Leo, I don't know what you mean. I've sold that beer to a dozen customers over the last few days and haven't had any problem. It's made with Alterworld-Huma approved ingredients, or we wouldn't even sell it to you. Why? Are you feeling bad? Is it giving you a stomachache?"

"No!" Leo said, too loudly, causing the man a few seats down to jump and rattle his glass enough to spill some. Lashe whipped out a napkin at once, going over to mop up the minor mess.

"I'm just feeling a bit…weird." Leo said lightly when she came back to him. "It's nothing."

"You sure?" Lashe asked. "You're looking a little flushed."

"I really am fine. I just…I think I should go home now. I'm more tired than I thought. Thanks!"

Lashe watched him anxiously as he retreated from the bar, her gaze making Leo all the more eager to escape. Walking was a bit of a challenge. Whatever was making him feel like this, it was so strong that it was nearly overwhelming, and it frightened Leo. He wanted, needed to be touched. He knew it like a given truth, he needed to be…

Leo hurriedly scuttled down the hallway, gasping with the revelation that his legs and spine felt like water. As he walked toward the elevator, he fumbled in his pocket for his scooter keys but came up empty. A tremor of anxiety went through him, and he fruitlessly dug deeper into both pockets, finding nothing. Perfect. Just like fate to take his perfectly enjoyable evening, and ruin it by throwing this at him. Whatever this was. Trying not to panic further, Leo took a few deep breaths and forced himself to think. He'd napped a bit on one of the sofas in the main office, perhaps his keys had fallen out then and he hadn't noticed when he woke up. Leo shivered as a wave of tingling sensation ran over his body, and he punched in the office floor number on the elevators' panel. He hoped it wasn't locked up since it was after hours, and most of the team had left at the same time earlier.

With the brief privacy of the elevator, Leo leaned against the wall and gave a small moan; his body was now thrumming with pleasant need in time with his rapid heartbeat, and he was startlingly hard and pulsing. It was all he could do not to palm himself through his pants. He wanted to, so badly. Somehow, though, Leo knew that it wouldn't be enough. He needed someone else to do it, needed to be forced down, held in place and…he shuddered so hard his teeth rattled together. What was going on? All he could think about was that buzzing need for sensual contact. Eerily, a word resonated through his head on an almost visceral level: he needed to _mate_.

Leo gulped, determined to get his keys, go straight home, and take care of himself even if it took all night. It was the safest thing to do, even if it wasn't what he wanted on his very cellular level right now.

He nearly stumbled out of the elevator when the doors opened on the office floor, and he felt relief come over him as he found the door unlocked. The lights were mostly turned off, an ambient glow coming from the open door leading to the greenhouse. Leo dropped to his knees by the sofa at once, searching by shoving his hands into the gaps between the cushions, hoping his fingers would touch metal. When he didn't find anything, he frantically ripped the cushions from the frame entirely, scattering them on the floor. Nothing. Leo let out a grunt of a sound, tensing as his body reminded him that he was out of control, and needed someone to ground him.

_I need to get home. _Leo thought_. I'm a mess. I can't believe this is happening to me!_

He paused for a second, trying to remember where he had his keys last, or where else they might have fallen out through the day. He couldn't focus. His mind was becoming hazier, as though a thick fog of pure oblivion and desire was trying to block out his every other function. Out of desperation, Leo opened his eyes wide, flooding his surroundings with blue light while he scanned the office, searching for any sign of his keys in every nook and cranny. He saw several forgotten items hiding in corners or beneath furniture: a stick of chewing gum, a hairpin, someone's lost button, but he didn't see his keys anywhere. He kept throwing his vision around in vain, hoping to come across some sign.

As he scanned the room, his vision suddenly registered a huge human shape appearing into the doorway to the greenhouse and blocking out most of the light. He cried out in shock, fell backwards with arms flailing, and landed on one of the spilt cushions in his surprise. The following second, Leo realized it was Klaus standing there. He had his watering can in one hand, and the other was braced on the door frame.

"Oh, Leo, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Klaus' voice sounded booming and loud in the quiet of the room. "I didn't hear you come in."

"Klaus!" Leo gasped, climbing gracelessly to his feet. "It's alright, I just can't find my keys. I thought maybe I'd left them here."

Leo did his best not to sound like the simpering, needy little thing he felt inside upon glimpsing the other man. Klaus had obviously stayed behind to water a few of his plants that had been neglected that day. He'd removed his vest and tie, leaving him in only his fine white dress shirt. He'd rolled up the sleeves past his elbows, showing the start of his thick biceps. The top two buttons of that shirt were also open to reveal a portion of the man's prominent collarbone. As if Leo needed anything to tempt him into making a fool of himself, now he had _this_. The man he had secretly fallen for, looking still so suave in his dress clothes, but with an air of relaxation hinting at the eventual shedding of those fine garments altogether.

Leo deliberately looked away from the man at once, feeling a twinge of embarrassment knowing how obvious it must've been that he was avoiding the other man's eyes. This didn't seem to put Klaus off, as he continued speaking casually,

"Sonic was fiddling with your keys earlier, and dropped them on my desk."

"Oh good!"

Leo sighed, a glimmer of hope rising. He needed to get out of the same room as Klaus without doing something insane. What was worse, his every inch seemed to stand up, sing, and gravitate toward the giant of a man, tugging at him by invisible strings. Leo resisted, even as he had to give a small gasp to relieve the pressure he felt in his lungs at his stubbornness. Forcing himself to walk toward the desk only lasted a few seconds, as Klaus began doing the same. Their mutual movement brought them just a few feet closer together, but it was enough to make Leo fight to control his breathing as his heart skipped an uncomfortable beat. He automatically froze in his tracks. His mind screamed that he looked like a deer before a wolf, behaving that way. He should be acting more like a willing mate, his brain told him; he needed to roll over, let Klaus come to him and take him, soothe away all the racing fears and needs.

Klaus looked Leo over with mildly concerned eyes as he reached the desk and placed the watering can down onto it. Leo gave a forced smile that seemed to prickle his cheeks with its insincerity. Klaus didn't comment on it.

"I figured you'd be coming back for them, so I tossed them into my locked drawer for safekeeping, just in case Sonic decided to take them again."

Leo said nothing, only licked his lips as he watched Klaus' huge fingers unlocking his top desk drawer and pulling out the familiar set of keys that stood between him and freedom. Feverish chills and heatwaves ran across his flesh as Klaus' eyes narrowed at him, and the force of a man came out from around the desk, pacing toward Leo. His small body stiffened a little more, as he couldn't make up his mind whether to flee or throw himself at Klaus. This time, the other man didn't let it slide.

"Leo, are you alright? Your breathing is irregular and you seem…anxious."

The laugh that left Leo was so overloud and painfully nervous that he inwardly cringed as he heard it.

"I-I'll be fine if I can just get home. I was super worried about losing my keys, but it's ok now!"

Klaus' expression didn't change, but his piercing green eyes told Leo that the man was unconvinced, and was studying him for further info. After what felt like an eternity, Klaus seemed to come to a decision, and held Leo's keys out for him.

"Thanks, I-."

Leo's words were cut off when Klaus' fingers wrapped around his, deliberately pressing the keys into his palm. The touch of warm flesh sent a shock of pleasure through him, and Leo recoiled as an audible gasp left him. The keys dropped from his shaking hand, but Klaus caught them before they hit the ground. As the big man stooped, he was closer to Leo's eye level, and there he remained, studying Leo's face.

"Leo, what is the matter?"

The bluntness came as more of a relief than Leo had imagined it might. He took a step back, trying to hold in his sudden need to pant for breath. The pulsing went through his entire body all the way down to his…

"I…I don't know…" Leo stumbled over his words. "Something is…I feel…"

Leo could barely speak, his brain was suddenly so scrambled with other all-consuming thoughts, like how strong Klaus looked, how easy it would be to curl into his arms and forget his problems. Just hand all power and responsibility over to him, let him sate each and every one of Leo's raging desires. Leo's face burned with shame as he met Klaus' gaze and saw understanding and empathy in the man's face. There was a clarity there that told him Klaus knew exactly what he was thinking. Leo couldn't decide if that calmed him down, or only riled him up more.

"Take a few deep breaths." Klaus instructed, calmly.

As though by reflex, Leo obeyed. His attempt was staggered and panicky. Klaus once more held out the keys to him, but in such a way that there was no threat of their hands brushing. Leo's trembling fingers managed to grasp them this time. Leo had thought, even at this point, that the second those keys were in his hand, he'd rush off home, with the intention of giving Klaus an awkward apology the next day. But it was as though he was literally rooted on the spot, held sway by Klaus' mere presence. It was now the thought of fleeing that seemed more frightening and wrought with uncertainty. Leo stayed put.

"What's happening to me?" He asked in a soft, shaky voice, wrapping his arms around himself tightly and feeling grateful toward his love of baggy clothing. He was so hard that he ached just standing there. Never had it been this painful and insistent. There was a small comfort in knowing his embarrassment was at least hidden fairly well.

Klaus seemed to be aware of Leo's discomfort, even if he didn't know the exact source. He made sure to move carefully, and spoke with a very slow cadence, as though approaching a wild thing.

"I have a theory, Leonardo, but I need to test something first."

Klaus lifted a single hand before Leo, showing him his palm and the lengths of his spread fingers. Leo's gaze narrowed in on it immediately, taking in the incredible width of that hand from thumb to pinkie, and fingertip to wrist. It could easily drape over Leo's entire head and most of his face. Klaus hovered that hand toward him slowly, as though about to touch his cheek. Just the anticipation of contact alone caused Leo to shudder and give a short sound of want. It was like Klaus' invisible aura had caressed him, even though his physical hand had not, and Leo bit his lip as he felt himself…jump excitedly in response.

Klaus looked as though his experiment had confirmed something to him, and he gave a small, gruff sigh, withdrawing his hand to Leo's crushing disappointment. He continued to speak quietly, but the previous cadence he'd used, indicating Leo was a small, broken-winged sparrow, had receded.

"I would check your eyes for pupil dilation," Klaus said, "but I don't think that would be very effective, in your case. Instead, tell me, are you overcome with sexual need right now? In a way that almost feels unnatural?"

Hearing that sentence coming out of Klaus' mouth might have made Leo laugh or become very uncomfortable on any other occasion. Right now, however, Leo wanted answers so badly that he only felt relief at the words.

"Yes!" Leo blurted, as though spitting out the admission was a relief. "I'm sorry, I know how awkward this all seems, but…I'm going crazy here, Klaus. My body's out of control, like someone just flipped a switch on my testosterone!"

Libra's chief took a measured breath, and Leo was aware of the shifting of chest muscles under white cotton when he did.

"Leo, I believe you have been exposed to a Wisha hormone. Have you heard of the Wishas before?"

Very few shreds of deductive reasoning were left to Leo, but he scrounged up enough to ask,

"Aren't they the Alterworld species that look like wolves? On two legs?"

Klaus slowly leaned his hips back against his desk, resting most of his weight on it as though settling in to give an informational lecture. Leo noticed how he tapped his fingers against his thighs, almost nervously as he spoke.

"Correct. Since coming into our world, it's become clear that their hormones specifically can be caught by other species, like a virus. We've seen outbreaks of it before, usually at the beginning of spring and then again at the beginning of winter. That's when the Wishas' mating cycles tend to fall, with a few anomalies. There have been some measures put in place to protect the public at large, but we still know very little about the actual transferring process of the hormone itself."

The overload of information nearly suffocated Leo, but he was vaguely glad that there was a root cause to his affliction, rather than his body just playing around with him.

"So…I caught this off someone?" Leo asked, bewildered, "Who?"

"Could be anyone." Klaus said warily, shaking his head. "From what we do know, only a small percentage of humans are susceptible to the effects. The majority of the human population are carriers, which makes it impossible to determine where a single case of an affected human originated. But even non-susceptible humans can still be affected in some cases. This makes dealing with the issue quite difficult, considering the ultimate solution and its implications."

"Please tell me what you mean." Leo almost groaned. "Whatever the solution is, I'll take it over this; I feel like I've been dosed with some insane aphrodisiac. Is that what the hormone does to humans? Just…ramps up the sex drive?"

Both of Klaus' feet shifted as though he were trying to get more comfortable against the desk. He pushed his glasses up with one hand, like he was searching for something to do with his hands. His eyes had been on Leo this entire time, but now they shifted off to the side. Every time they tried to focus on him again, they seemed to flick away nervously.

"Essentially, yes. Though, the solution is self-explanatory, Leonardo."

The pause Klaus took after saying those words seemed to physically hold Leo captive as he waited, dreadfully aware of what the other man meant, but _needing_ to hear him say it anyway.

"What is it…" Whispered Leo breathily a few seconds later, unable to wait. "Tell me, Klaus, please…"

Klaus cleared his throat and let out a breath that seemed uncharacteristically defeated. He put a hand to his brow, pushing back the hair from his forehead for a moment as he scratched his scalp. There seemed to be a faint shimmer of perspiration on his face.

"The Wisha hormone gives the affected human the mentality of an animal in heat. There is no antidote or alternative method for ceasing this drive once it has taken hold. The only solution is to let it play out naturally."

"You're kidding."

Had Leo not still been so turned on by what he now knew to be an alien hormone, he would've cried at the near cruelty of the situation.

"I'm afraid not." Klaus' voice took on a slightly threadbare tone, and it put Leo on edge. "Like I said, there's only one solution."

Something within Leo rang like a tuning fork, alerting him to a shift in Klaus' demeanor.

He gasped when the other man moved, standing at full height and taking two steps forward to close the distance between them. Every nerve in Leo's body shrieked, and a hard shudder rocketed through his entire frame. He dropped his keys again. This time, he didn't try to catch them.

Klaus loomed over him with a sudden intensity that surprisingly didn't scare Leo, but only made his desire grow. Klaus reached out and cupped the side of Leo's face as though he couldn't help himself. Leo gave a stuttering whine when pleasant tingling sensations spread out from the contact, and he began nuzzling into Klaus' palm without thinking. It had nearly taunted him before, when it reached out as though to touch him, only to withdraw instead. But now it was against his skin, and Leo's body rejoiced so strongly that he shook. Klaus gave a deep, husky sound, and slid his free hand behind Leo's shoulders. His voice was very deep and quiet, as though he was clinging to his own composure by a thread so thin that speaking too loudly would cause it to snap.

"In situations like this…" He said solemnly, "it varies whether the susceptible party feels the need to breed, or be bred."

Leo latched both hands onto Klaus' forearm, needing to touch back. He turned his head, and began pressing kisses to the strong pulse point at Klaus' large wrist. Leo couldn't stop himself; it was as though he wasn't in control of his actions. Desire and unrequited affection had taken the wheel together and he was helpless to fight against them. His one and only objective was to hold onto Klaus, feel as much of him as he could, and let himself be held and touched in return. He rocked on his feet, his knees shaking and making his entire body twitch.

"I…I think I know which one I need…" Leo gasped, horrified to hear how downright filthy his words and wanton voice sounded.

"I'm sorry!" He tacked on, as embarrassment managed to flare up. He pulled his head back with an effort, but still held on to Klaus' arm.

The other man didn't push him away, or berate him.

Instead, he tugged Leo in against his body and even lifted him slightly, hugging him to his chest. Leo's heart burst into fireworks. He'd never been this close to Klaus before, outside of missions requiring the man to snatch him away from explosions or debris. Now Leo was pressed against him, inhaling the scent of his body and scrambling for a hold on his waist. Klaus rested his chin by Leo's temple, groaning softly into his ear.

"You need to be bred. I can tell."

His voice…it sounded different. Calm, as always, but there was an odd authority and sensuality to it. The quality of that tone resonated in Leo's mind, urging him to submit.

"Klaus…what….what're you doing?"

Leo squirmed, and the bottom fell out of his stomach as he felt Klaus' groin against his legs. Klaus was hot, his own interest impossible to hide in his dress pants as they pressed together. He was hard too. Leo couldn't process fast enough; all he knew was that the constricting hold Klaus had on him seemed to be driving away his doubts second after second. Just being pressed up against him like this was helping to ease the howling need drowning out everything else in his mind.

"I apologize, Leo." Klaus whispered. "I can't seem to hold myself back. I think…you've just made me your Alpha."

Leo felt himself grow so hard he ached when Klaus crooned those words at him. He knew what they meant, literally, in the tiny part of his brain still maintaining logic; he must've infected Klaus with this Wisha hormone by talking with him and being so close to him. Now they were both under its influence.

The primal part that was controlling Leo almost in his entirety right now, heard _Alpha_, and knew exactly what it meant. Everything fell into place as though his very DNA had been rewritten; he knew in his bones that he ranked as an Omega, the weaker half of what was supposed to be an intensely intimate pairing. The other half, the dominant and powerful one who was responsible for him and everything that troubled him…was his Alpha. Leo needed an Alpha, needed to be bred, because he was in heat. And right now, Klaus was irrefutably in that role.

All this knowledge flooded Leo on a level so primitive that he felt mildly shocked he hadn't known it before. It seemed so obvious and straightforward. Yet, his basic human discernment was still functioning to some degree, and warred with him about morals and timing and the fact that this was _Klaus_…did either of them really want this? He couldn't think, couldn't work through it all. Everything was so confusing, but simultaneously so crystal clear, that all he could do was beg Klaus for answers.

"Oh god, Klaus…" Leo moaned, rubbing his face against Klaus' fine shirt. "What now? Tell me, what do we do?"

Klaus bowed his head lower toward Leo, nose brushing his curls as he inhaled deeply. The breath he released had an edge of satisfaction to it.

"So fragrant."

Huge fingers dug into the thick curls at the base of his neck, and Klaus used them to tug Leo's head to one side. A yelp left the young man as he felt the hot touch of Klaus' soft lips on his neck, the blunt scrape of his fangs a beautiful contrast. His entire spine stiffened as he arched his neck to offer more.

"S-shit!"

The curse slipped out as Leo realized just how real this all was. He was here, quivering in Klaus' arms, lightning strikes of pleasure hitting him with every move of those lips or hands. They were both hard and panting for each other, and as much as it seemed like a fantasy, it was not.

"I can smell your desires," Klaus' deep voice purred. "You don't have to be afraid. I'll give you everything you need."

The words seemed to roll off his tongue like they'd been stored up inside him for years awaiting the opportunity to burst out and comfort Leo. It was startlingly arousing and calming to hear Klaus speak them with such confidence. A split second later, however, Klaus pulled back, letting Leo's feet touch the floor again. When Leo looked up, the big man's brow was furrowed. Despite the troubled expression, Klaus bent down as though keeping any distance between them was impossible. As he spoke, he slowly began rubbing his face against Leo's hair, palming at his shoulders and back, small growling sounds rumbling softly in his chest.

"I feel it, inside of me, Leonardo." He whispered, pausing to nuzzle at Leo's temple. "I'm being driven to take you…and I want to…I'm…I'm wondering if that's alright?"

The young man didn't hesitate to give voice to what his brain began screaming. He squeezed Klaus' arms even harder, lifting up on his toes to land a few frantic kisses to the underside of Klaus' chin, finally tasting that jawline he'd admired for so long.

"Yes, please," Leo groaned, "it's ok, I promise, it's ok."

Klaus gripped his hair once more, enough to pull his head away, but not tight enough to truly hurt the young man.

"Is it really? Even though it's the hormone within us?" Klaus breathed, his massive hands trembling against Leo as though wanting to clamp down on him hard or race over his every inch, but he was holding them back. "Are you sure we shouldn't stop?"

Leo gave a horrified sound at the thought, and thrust his head back against Klaus' hand as if to force it to continue touching him.

"You can't stop; you have to take me!" Leo gasped hoarsely, feeling the blood leaping to his cheeks as he couldn't keep the sentiment from leaving his mouth. "If you don't, I don't know what I'll do! I need you, I need you, I…"

He trailed off into almost sobbing pleas, clawing at Klaus' clothes and burying his face into his chest. He was stunned at the level of panic he felt, just at the hint of separating from his Alpha for any reason right now.

"Alright, forgive me." Klaus said at once, his tone so painfully honest that it soothed Leo almost instantly. "You're right. We need this."

To Leo's delight, Klaus didn't hesitate to take hold of him again, and lift him bodily.

Leo had felt the strength of Klaus' body lifting his own before, but that had always been brief, during missions where terror pushed the details into the background. Except once; when Leo had to clamp onto Klaus' shoulders like a human backpack, and the beast of a man climbed up a skyscraper on cross-spikes formed of his own blood. The terror he'd felt at the extended suspense of the situation had been tempered by his faith in Klaus, and the feel of his muscled frame. Overall, however, Leo had been far too busy concentrating on keeping Klaus' vision synced up with his own divine eyesight to allow them to keep moving. There hadn't been much time to consider that he was plastered to the very man he'd fallen for.

This was different. It was decidedly passionate and intimate. Those huge hands had to cup his rear to support him, and Leo's legs draped over Klaus' hips as he was carried to the nearest wall. Large fingers flexed over him while they moved, making Leo jump and giggle a tiny bit. Leo's back was then pressed to the rich wallpaper, supporting him so Klaus could lift his hands to Leo's body. He ran them over Leo as though assessing him carefully through his clothes, though there was fervor in every touch.

Green eyes met his gaze, and Leo had never seen them this way before; heavy-lidded and clouded with lust. It made him groan just looking at them. This was all happening so fast, but it felt like everything he'd ever wanted. It felt so natural, like this was how the world was meant to be.

"Klaus, I need you." Leo murmured again. "I'm sorry, I can't help it, I just need you so badly…it's all I can think about..."

Klaus' mouth pressed to his cheek, traveling down to nibble on Leo's jaw. His breath was hot and damp, and Leo could feel the soft bristle of his thick red sideburns.

"Shhh, I understand." Klaus' deep voice was ragged with need, but also reassuring. "I know how desperate you are. I want you as well."

Leo whimpered, mad with the desire those words stoked even hotter in him. He ground himself up against Klaus as best he could, clinging and pressing to try and get closer. That body was so large and firm, like an immovable wall of flesh that asserted safety and dominance, and Leo wanted to drink it all in.

"You want me? You'll take me?" Leo asked in disbelief, although he was tuned in to Klaus' mood on some unnatural level, and already knew the answer.

A kiss was pressed to the tip of Leo's nose, so tender a thing in the midst of such fiery exploration. Leo gave a shy grin at that.

"Yes. I'll take care of you, and I'll be as gentle as I can, I promise."

With that, Klaus cupped Leo's face with one hand, leaving the other to grope at Leo, and brought their mouths together.

Leo stilled as silky lips began sliding together, both calming and fueling the fire blazing in his flesh.

He had never really liked kissing that much. In the grand scheme of sex, he never found it much of a turn-on. Or maybe he'd just been with lousy kissers before, because Klaus' kissing was enough to send thrills all over him. The large hand caressing his face helped as well, tingling along his nerves so tantalizingly when it curled and trailed the backs of his knuckles down the slope of Leo's neck. Leo opened his mouth wide to Klaus' probing tongue, and the resulting tangle with Leo's own made him whine through his nose and press his head forward for more. He dug his fingers into Klaus' thick red hair, noting it was midway between soft and coarse, and Klaus began delving deeper with his tongue.

When they pulled apart, it was to gasp for breath. They'd been so invested in kissing that they'd neglected breathing regularly enough. Klaus' glasses were a bit foggy, smeared a little on one lens where they'd accidentally pressed against Leo's damp brow.

"Leonardo...you feel wonderful." Klaus told him, hands roaming as much as they could while also holding him up. "Are you sure that this is what you want? We're at the office."

"I want it right now, I can't wait, I can't, I can't…" Leo chanted, jerking his hips upward to grind against Klaus' waist, his hard cock finding some relief in the contact. He was still so appalled at himself for spouting such things, and behaving so lewdly, but there was little help for it. He was currently a hopeless slave to his urges. Klaus, at least, seemed to be maintaining some level of wit and control, further solidifying his role as Alpha.

"Alright," Klaus soothed, "Let me lock the door, at least."

He hefted Leo away from the wall, thrilling him at how easily Klaus carried him, and went to the door, locking it smoothly while Leo suckled on his neck. Leo had no idea where his confidence was coming from, other than he wanted as much of Klaus as he could touch, and as long as Klaus seemed willing, was determined to take his fill. It was unreal, unbelievable, and so wonderfully erotic. The man's scent was filling his nostrils and his senses with delight at the faint hint of cologne and sweat, tinged with a bit of earthiness from the greenhouse. Smelling it all on his crisp white dress shirt was somehow all the more arousing.

Klaus walked them toward the nearest grouping of furniture, where he sat down in one of the armchairs, and laid Leo out over his lap. Leo leaned his full weight back into the strong arm that supported his neck and shoulders, feeling more small and vulnerable than ever, looking up at Klaus' body towering over him. He shuddered when a single massive hand wrapped around both of his thighs in one go, rearranging his legs more comfortably over the arm of the chair. Laying like this, Leo could feel Klaus' hardness digging into his lower back, radiating heat and desire.

The smaller man was only distracted by it when Klaus hunkered down to kiss him again, and his mind went delightfully numb of everything but how good those lips and fangs felt. He was so absorbed in the act that it came as a shock when he felt a hand cupping and stroking his cock through his clothes. It came as an even bigger surprise when his brain caught up and he realized it was his own hand, impatient to release some of his need. Leo tore away from the kiss and moaned, quivering as he kept rubbing himself. It was such a mix of pleasure and humiliation, making himself feel so good while knowing Klaus was watching, and it made his face burn.

"I'm sorry…" He nearly cried again. "I can't stop, I just can't…I need it…"

Leo forced himself to look up, and saw Klaus observing him with undisguised lust burning like green fire behind his glasses. In answer to Leo's apology, the man made a low shushing sound, and brushed a searing kiss to his forehead. Leo's hand was then swallowed by Klaus', and it was pried away from its task. Leo actually whined, and thrashed a little at the lack of stimulation, only for the sound to die away when a huge palm pressed between his legs. Klaus slowly ground the heel of his hand in, and Leo breathed heavily. That hand was so hot, warming him even through his clothes.

"More…" Leo muttered, quietly frantic. "Please, Klaus…"

Leo drove his point home by tugging up his own shirt to get at the drawstring waistband of his sweatpants, his shyness mere background noise as he tore them down without a second thought. Klaus helped get them off just far enough to release his hardness. It sprung up eagerly into the open air that felt cool compared to its previous confines. Leo turned his head into Klaus' arm to avoid seeing Klaus gazing on his nakedness.

Klaus waited only a second before nudging Leo's soft sac with his broad knuckles. Leo jumped a little and gasped.

"Cute." Klaus' deep voice declared softly. "Pink and cute, like a flower."

Before Leo could make heads or tails of that comment, Klaus wrapped his entire hand around Leo's length. Leo jerked and gave a short cry; the touch of Klaus' skin was ecstasy. There was no better way to describe the sensation of pure goodness that Leo felt all over as Klaus began softly rubbing him up and down. If this was how the Wisha hormone made him feel, he could hardly complain about being infected. Leo's hands scrabbled to hold onto something, one finding a grip on Klaus' knee and the other on his shirt. It felt so powerful, so monumental, a culmination of fantasies and desires that he'd been ashamed of having for so long. It was unnatural, but incredible.

"That's so good…" Leo whispered as his body sang and shivered in Klaus' lap. "Don't stop, please, please don't stop…"

Klaus gave a triumphant grunt, gripped Leo tighter, and moved his hand faster.

"I'll please you until you've exhausted your need. I know right now you're insatiable, and it's ok. Don't apologize. I'm here."

Klaus' words calmed Leo's worries. There was so much about this situation that he vaguely knew was questionable, but it didn't matter. It felt right, all of it, and Klaus was encouraging him in the best way possible.

Leo breathed hard, clenching his hand in Klaus' shirt. He wasn't sure if it was because of the Wisha hormone or his innate need to always take care of people, but Klaus was doing such a wonderful job of keeping him calm. He seemed made for this kind of quiet domination, taking control while being sweetly reassuring. It made Leo feel so safe regardless of how all of this would end.

"Really? You'll keep going?" Leo's fears left his mouth as easily as everything else he'd been saying.

Klaus held him tighter, and rubbed his large thumb over the tip of Leo's dripping cock. The young man groaned and thrust his hips up into that touch. Klaus leaned down to gently gnaw on the tip of Leo's ear, making him shiver.

"I'll give you everything."

Klaus then got down to work, alternating between stroking slowly, or hard and fast. It felt so good it was all Leo could do not to writhe right off of Klaus' lap. But the man was strong, and held him down easily as he stroked Leo toward the fastest and strongest climax of his life. Sounds were leaving Leo that nearly shattered his pride, but holding anything back right now was unthinkable. It was barely two minutes later that Leo felt the pleasure cresting, and his back seized up as the stroking of Klaus' hand milked out every last ounce of enjoyment it could, until it shot up to land on Leo's shirt. Leo spasmed as Klaus wrung him out gently afterwards.

Leo's blue eyes opened wide for a heartbeat as the pleasure overtook him, flashing that ethereal blue before fluttering closed. Leo relaxed, his tight limbs falling limp, and he panted in the aftermath. His brain seemed to slow down a bit, as he caught his breath, calming him enough to let him look up at Klaus.

To his dismay, there was a large portion of Klaus' glasses dripping with his…

"Klaus, your glasses, oh god…I'm sorry." Leo gasped in dismay.

A grin came over Klaus' face. He calmly removed his glasses with one hand. Leo expected him to set them aside or maybe use both hands to wipe them clean, but instead he brought them to his full mouth and…licked them clean. Leo could hardly believe his eyes; he'd never imagined Klaus doing something so dirty. At least…not like that. Task complete, Klaus laid them on the end table and turned his attention back to Leo.

"I said that I wanted you." Klaus murmured, licking his lips for good measure. "All of you."

Leo was still reeling from his release and seeing Klaus do something so lewd, but his heart jumped at the words. He wasn't given any time to recover. Klaus lifted Leo in his arms, under his knees and shoulders, off his lap and right up to his face. Leo's short gasp cut into a shivering moan when Klaus immediately began to lick and mouth at the slick remains of release between his legs.

"My god, Klaus..." Leo sighed, in awe that the man was actually doing this to him.

That large tongue was hot, wet, and soft. It felt so good as it ran over Leo's softened length from base to head, and down over his balls. Lips suckled his flesh as well, and made their way out in wide, deliberate motions to mop over Leo's thighs.

"You don't have to…" Leo struggled, his head and legs hanging over Klaus' arms. "Klaus, you don't have to do that."

"I want to." Klaus' words were muffled against his flesh.

It took only a handful of seconds for Leo's chemically-induced arousal to rise once more, hard and ready for however many rounds Klaus could dole out. The bigger man seemed pleased to feel Leo stiffen again, and enjoyed teasing him with the tip of his tongue until Leo was struggling for leverage in his arms, wanting more direct contact.

"I need you bare beneath me." Klaus growled suddenly, after Leo curled his body so enticingly in his hold, around his face.

Klaus roughly pulled him back down to sit on his knee this time, tugging his pants and boxers completely down his legs. Leo had to kick off his shoes in order to shed everything entirely, and Klaus pulled his shirt up and over his head as well. He then held Leo against him tightly, squeezing the swells of his rear and the curve of his spine.

"I should feel your skin, too." Leo gasped in a blissfully eager voice, tugging insistently on the buttons of Klaus' shirt. The big man opened them in record time, stripping out of the garment at once. Leo had barely taken in the sight of the sleeveless undershirt hugging the muscles of Klaus' body, before it too was ripped off and dropped onto the floor. Then he was pressed against that incredible chest, gasping as he felt the hard definition of muscle rising and falling with Klaus' heavy breathing.

"You're so strong…" Leo said with dreamy admiration. "So big and strong…no wonder you're my Alpha…"

A grunt came from Klaus, before he licked a wet path up the side of Leo's neck and said into his hair,

"And you, Leo…you're so small and fragile, the perfect, pretty little Omega…"

Leo never would have thought being called 'fragile' or 'little' would have excited him, but then again, everything Klaus said excited him right now. A second later Klaus seemed to pause and he said in a more uncertain voice,

"I'm sorry, I hope that didn't sound…insulting…Leo, I'm…"

"It's ok," Leo reassured with searching kisses to that strong neck, "I know, Klaus, I know…"

Klaus released a sigh that was closer to a relieved groan, and he pressed a firm kiss onto Leo's lips. His hands began trailing around Leo's body, while Leo did his best to reciprocate. The smaller man squirmed in Klaus' lap, trying to sit up high enough to run his hands down Klaus' shoulders and back. Every time Leo tried to worm his way up onto his knees, or to a more dominant position, Klaus would effortlessly hold him back by distracting and weakening him with kisses and caresses.

In the end, Leo began groping and mouthing at Klaus' chest. With Klaus keeping him stationary, it was the most accessible part of him, and a most pleasing one at that. The large muscles were so firm beneath Leo's stroking hand, everywhere he touched was met with the glide of surprisingly soft skin, veiling shifting cords of strength. And with each confirmation of Klaus' raw might, Leo became even more aroused. His body was responding to Klaus', the Alpha's body, that radiated protection and power under his own very small hands. The near-frenzy of want was beginning to buzz through Leo once more, even though they were this close, kissing, groping, and shaking together. It wasn't enough. Leo began to mouth at the planes of Klaus' chest, unable to help himself. He felt a slight runnel of shame go down his scalp when he found one of Klaus' large nipples and immediately began flicking his tongue against it. The texture of softness and hard pebbling tantalized Leo, and upon hearing Klaus' moan of approval, he latched his entire mouth there and began teasing with his tongue.

The large man's body bowed slightly over Leo's, hands stilling on his back.

"That's very good…" Klaus breathed out a second later, his muscles twitching in response to Leo's mouth.

The very idea that something so small could affect Klaus like that was enough to drive Leo crazy, and he quickly raised his other hand to touch Klaus' other nipple as well. The need was growing, his desire to be taken was so great that Leo puzzlingly felt his channel pulse open and closed in anticipation. It was one of the oddest sensations he'd ever felt, but he knew that it was right, it meant he was ready. All the same, he worked his hardest to please Klaus beforehand. One of Klaus' large hands trailed up Leo's spine to cradle his head, gently holding him there as he licked and gasped. The feel of that hand encompassing his head did something to Leo. More specifically, when the fingers tightened on his skull ever so slightly, Leo worked his tongue furiously. He meant to wrench more sounds of pleasure from Klaus, the touch of his hand encouraging Leo to the point of madness.

A moment or two later, Leo felt Klaus' other hand move from its spot on his hip. After drifting over his thigh to give Leo's cock a soft stroke, it reached down farther, fingers venturing beneath to rub at him. Leo's tight ring of muscle fluttered at the touch of those fingertips, and he let out a sharp whine of a sound, bucking on Klaus' lap. Something about that particular area being stimulated at last made his brain begin to go foggy again, and he slowly lost his dedication to his oral pursuits. Why was he even doing this? Klaus was already aroused, and Leo was beginning to pulse with longing against Klaus' adventurous fingers. They didn't need to be wasting time with foreplay anymore.

Leo pulled back with a harsh gasp and a wet sound as his mouth came away from Klaus' flesh. His lips hung open wantonly as he panted. He meant to beg Klaus for their mating, claw and squirm and weep if that was what it took. Before he had a chance, Klaus seemed to sense exactly what he was about to say, a glint of green eyes telling Leo without a word that he didn't have to plead. At the same time, Klaus tightened his hold on Leo's body and lifted him. Leo gave a small, whimpering cry as Klaus stood and carried him a few steps. A whirl of disorientation later found Leo sprawled on the nearest sofa, on his back, with Klaus standing beside him. When he saw the man reaching for his waistband, Leo's brain nearly combusted. Unspoken acknowledgement or not, Leo began begging.

"Now, now, please, Klaus, I can't wait any more, please, I need you to breed me, please, please…"

Leo actually felt tears rising as he was suddenly paralyzed by his desire, unable to do anything other than lie there, spreading his legs and hoping Klaus would mercifully listen to him. Even when it was absolutely clear that Klaus was going to do so, there was a fear of being left alone in this state that was close to devastating. If his Alpha didn't mate with him right now…untold catastrophe would certainly follow. Knowing that was like breathing, thanks to the primal drive coursing through his veins. Klaus responded to the same instinct.

His hands left his task and caressed Leo's body fervently, but gently, as if shushing him. Lips captured Leo's and smothered them in soft wetness and surety. Only when Klaus pulled back from these reassurances did he speak,

"I smell your readiness, so thick and heavy I can almost taste it on the air."

He said this while pressing a hand directly over Leo's chest, pulling out of his dress pants with the other. Leo swallowed as yet another odd trickle of fluid came from somewhere he would never have guessed, and pooled a little between his cheeks.

"I'm wet…" Leo choked, wanting to fling his arm over his eyes as he said it, but too hypnotized by Klaus' movements. He could almost see the shape of his lower body now, but the lighting was low and their proximity too near. "Why…how am I wet there? I'm…a guy…"

Klaus leaned closer, picked up Leo's hand, and led it downward. With no trace of hesitation whatsoever, Klaus made Leo cup his manhood at the base, so he could feel his girth and the full sac beneath. Leo's mouth went dry. He felt large, and hot, and fertile…

"Your body is readying itself for this, for me." Klaus growled into his ear, licking the shell gently. "The Wisha have no need for artificial lubricants."

"B-but, I'm a human…how…?" Leo's curiosity died on his lips when a fang sunk carefully into the flesh of his earlobe, Klaus' hand on his chest spreading to the right to flick one of his nipples. Leo arched, forgetting his questions and squeezing his hand around Klaus, tugging on him under the mans' guiding grip.

"Can I breed you now?" Klaus groaned, his hot breath bathing Leo's ear and making him shudder.

"Yes," Leo answered, still unable to move his body, as though doing so would somehow drive Klaus away, "I've been waiting, I've needed it for so long, please, Klaus…"

A drop of hot liquid met the soft skin of Leo's wrist, and a few more followed from Klaus' cock, while it gave two distinct jumps beneath Leo's fingers. That seemed to be the breaking point. Klaus grabbed Leo's hips, yanked him farther down the sofa, and knelt with one leg astride him and the other planted on the floor. He pulled one of Leo's legs to the side to gain access before leaning down. The hot tip of Klaus' member pressed against Leo's slick opening, and it gave just a bit. Leo felt his entire body shaking in anticipation, and he dug his nails into Klaus' forearms as he was forced to wait just a moment longer. Klaus cupped the side of his face in one giant hand, pressed their lips together and asked, in a very strained but serious voice,

"Leonardo…are you _absolutely _certain?"

Deep within him, behind all the dizzying, throbbing instincts, Leo felt his heart bleed a little at Klaus' sincerity. To think that he could be aware enough to still repeatedly ask for permission. At the forefront, though, Leo was desperate. In answer, he actually began to shed tears. His entire face scrunched into what he knew must've been an ugly expression, while a few sobs bubbled up from his throat. He felt broken from the question, because he didn't know how many more ways to express to Klaus that he needed him more than oxygen right now. He lifted his hands to rub at his eyes, his frustration pouring from them by way of large tears.

"Alright, alright, Leo, I'm sorry." Klaus said quickly, earnestly, pulling Leo's hands down and kissing Leo's tears away. "I'll take you hard enough to slake your need, I promise."

With a brief meeting of their eyes, and a bone-deep thrum of trust, Klaus dropped his hands to hold Leo's hips firmly, and he finally began sheathing himself inside Leo's waiting body.

Leo's sobs died away, replaced with soft moans and light panting. His slender legs flexed over Klaus' thickly muscled thighs, his toes curling when he felt himself being slowly filled. The way was smooth, slickened by Leo's hormone-riddled body, and as large as Klaus was, he wasn't too much to take. With little grunts of enjoyment, Klaus dipped his hips a few times to start, just sliding his crown and the first inch in and out. Leo held on with trembling hands as his Alpha tested his body caringly, shaking with his own desire. It didn't take long for him to realize just how open and eager Leo was, and he sunk in deeper.

Leo cried out when Klaus was entirely swallowed by his greedy flesh, and he could feel that rock-hard cock nudging his prostate. Once there, Klaus didn't wait any longer. He snapped his hips forward and backward with a sudden urgency that made Leo so immeasurably happy that he could only smile and groan and soak in all the pleasure he was feeling.

"Yes…" Leo said in a strangled tone, his body coming alive with sensation in a way he'd never felt before in his life. "That's so…good, Klaus…"

The buzzing in his brain had completely faded away, no longer was the urgency gnawing at him like a constant irritant against his flesh. Now that Klaus was inside of him, it was as though the fog thinned. It did not leave altogether, but Leo felt like he could breathe again, relief mingling with the joy of being bred like that, so hard and fast. And Klaus _was_ taking him roughly, holding him down by his hips and thrusting inside of him with abandon. His green eyes had fallen closed, his face twisted into an expression mimicking pain, but so obviously radiating pleasure. His large body was almost completely shadowing Leo's, his muscles beginning to dew up with sweat from his efforts, making the smaller man all the more excited. Klaus was enjoying this, Leo could tell; could read it in every little breath, every twitch of muscle and delve of his hips. But when Klaus actually spoke it aloud, the surety was much more potent,

"Leo…my sweet Omega…you feel incredible. So willing for me…"

His voice was steadier than Leo would've thought, considering what he was doing, but the words were no less truthful. One of Klaus' hands rose to hold Leo's shoulder, thumb brushing up against his chin. Leo rolled his head down to try and nuzzle into the touch.

"Alpha…" Leo groaned, arching his back, "thank you…"

This was the first movement Leo had been able to manage since their coupling began, and it still didn't feel to him that he could or even should try and move of his own accord. So he lay there, trembling with the power of it all; the pleasure, Klaus' strength and presence, and the haze of bliss floating around in his head. It was all so good. No other experience had come close to being this amazing. Then again, no other experience had involved Klaus…or an unnatural hormone.

Klaus was inside of him, over him, holding him, all around him. The man he'd looked up to and fallen for and fantasized about so often…it was enough to make Leo turn his head away from Klaus' face, beautiful in its pleasure. It had all come to this so quickly, so unexpectedly, yet it felt so right that Leo nearly blew a logic circuit trying to reason out why he should feel any reservations. This was what he'd wanted…to some extent. He couldn't deny that his entire body was singing with the strikes of pleasure being doled out thrust by thrust, that he was clawing at the sofa's fabric or Klaus' wrist with the need to ground himself against it. How could he ever say no to this?

"Do you feel good?" Klaus grated out a handful of moments later, sliding his hand from Leo's hip to his ribs. "Am I giving you what you need?"

Leo laughed aloud at the question, a strained but honest sound.

"God, yes, Klaus…it's…it's amazing…you're amazing…"

"Truly?" Klaus prompted, baring his teeth as he slowed his thrusts to roll his hips and his cock within Leo.

"Yes!" Leo gasped, as his prostate was circled like that. "You're always amazing…to me...always..."

With a creak of the sofa's frame, Klaus bent down and kissed Leo, no easy task while he was still inside him. Leo buried his fingers in Klaus' hair, loving the thickness, and clutched at him, kissing back wildly. He reveled in every second: the taste of tea on his tongue, the feel of his rapid breath, his soft but insistent mouth, all of his soft sounds.

Klaus pulled away from Leo's mouth, only to dive right back in to suckle his neck. He'd gone back to it enough times tonight to make Leo believe that he favored that part of him. Leo tipped his head back, offering up more of his neck for Klaus' mouth. Klaus went from licking, kissing, and suckling on Leo's neck, to nipping with his teeth. Only lightly, not enough to hurt or leave marks. In doing so, however, he drifted from the side of that pale neck, to the shoulder, and began nosing around trying to get at the back. With Leo's head tilted back, he couldn't reach his nape.

Klaus seemed to get frustrated, and he suddenly pulled out of Leo entirely, lifted him up by the waist like a rag doll, and flipped him over onto all fours. Leo barely had time to cry out before Klaus was plastered along his back, cock already pressing back into him. In the same instant, that large mouth bit down on the nape of his neck, that place he'd been trying so hard to reach.

"Klaus!"

Leo yelped, feeling Klaus' fangs dig into his flesh there, hard enough that there would definitely be bruising tomorrow. Though, Leo didn't feel the pain as anything other than a brand of pleasure given to him by his Alpha. After gnawing on him for a few long seconds, a soft tongue lapped at the bite, and Klaus made a low moaning sound, still pistoning his hips.

"Did I hurt you, Leo? I'm sorry, I couldn't stop…I had to…right there…mark you while breeding you…"

His words, broken by his thrusts and grunts of pleasure, drove Leo to new heights of arousal. His own cock was so hard it slapped up against his own stomach with every forward motion of Klaus' body, leaving dabs of slick fluid in its wake.

"Mark me…all you want." Groaned Leo, arms shaking with the effort of holding himself up. "I want to be yours…"

"Oh Leo," Klaus said in what nearly sounded like a sob, "I know you do, right now…"

"Always." Leo corrected sharply, jolting into a tight line when Klaus surprised him by running his hands up under his body to rub at his nipples. "I always wanted this…wanted you…"

The words toppled out with more ease than Leo could ever have spoken them before. Klaus acknowledged them by sliding one hand down to massage Leo's neglected member, the other holding Leo tight at his hip.

"You're delirious in your pleasure." Klaus whispered hotly against a slender shoulder. "Everything is clouded to you right now. Much more than it is to me."

He wasn't wrong. Leo was barely holding on to coherent thought at the moment, every nerve in his body feeling like he was on the crest of orgasm every other second. But he still knew. He knew what Klaus meant. Only because of his current state, he didn't care about hiding anything.

"Yes..." Leo whimpered, bucking down into Klaus' tight grip and back onto his cock. "But I'm not lying! I've thought about this, wanted this, for so long! Since we met—God, that's good…ah! God, Klaus, there's no one else for me…I only want you…"

Passionate, smacking kisses suddenly rained down on Leo's back, all along his spine, over both shoulders, up into his hair, and down the back of his jawline. He shuddered as they sent tingling lust through him. Klaus bore down on him, pressing him to his elbows as he began moving and grunting like an animal. Leo lost all will to restrain his voice, then.

Noises left him. Loud, lustful, sharp and high, to low and mewling as he was taken apart from the inside. Klaus' hand stroked him as best it could to the rhythm of his thrusting, and Leo was pouring out his end before a minute more had passed, the ecstasy finally becoming too much. Nirvana flashed in his entire body, bright light bursting behind his eyes like a cerulean flash of lightning.

Leo cursed in a strangled, wailing voice, all his limbs spasming and jerking like mad, before losing any ounce of strength they still had.

A gasp of fear left him as he felt the world go black, and tilt sharply.

He actually tried to fling himself to one side as if to keep himself balanced at the phantom sensation. Klaus' big hands caught him instantly, burning his flesh so pleasantly with their heat as they cradled him and eased him down. For a few heartbeats, they were all that kept Leo from panicking as he perceived his reality tumbling over and over, and felt he would slide off the world and into a void.

"Shhh…" Klaus' voice came to him, muffled and far away, but firm and comforting. "Stay with me, Leo, it's alright. I'm right here, don't be afraid."

Leo gave a low, shuddering sound of effort as reality leveled out slowly once more, and everything seemed to come into focus. He gave a very long sigh as he settled back into himself.

"Back with me, little Omega?" Klaus breathed into his hair, and Leo realized that Klaus was hugging him tightly, nuzzling his face against Leo's head as he waited for Leo to come up.

"Yeah…"

Leo sighed again, a small whine leaving him as his body clenched around Klaus' still-hard member within it. The aftershocks of pleasure that were rolling over him nearly felt as good as his release.

"Oh…that was-"

Klaus didn't give him any time to recover further. Seeing that Leo was aware again, Klaus pulled back and rolled Leo onto his side, so he wouldn't have to bear his own weight. He then lifted one of Leo's legs up to hold against his waist, and began thrusting again. A high-pitched cry left Leo's mouth, as unexpectedly powerful sensation continued to flow through him, despite his recent climax. Klaus' voice was smoky with lustful intention as he told Leo,

"We're not finished…there's another one in you…I'll help you reach it…"

Leo gasped and trembled, arms flung up over his head across the sofa cushion. His eyes squeezed shut tightly as he became unbelievably hard mere seconds later. Another? So soon? At this point Leo was beyond being surprised at what this damned Wisha hormone made possible in his own body. Though, while it might make it possible for him to come so many times in a row, it didn't seem to be giving him any excess physical endurance. Perhaps he had his humanness to thank for that. Either way, he was drained of strength. Leo went entirely limp, like he'd been at the start, and let out cries and whimpers as his Alpha worked him over. Klaus, meanwhile, spoke low, sweet things to him that Leo couldn't always catch, but somehow understood perfectly. His big hands would caress Leo's spread body, fingers playing with his nipples or over his collarbones, in the hollows of his arms and the length of his cock.

There was no telling how long their coupling lasted this time. It was all a haze of pure sensation and sound, that rolled and crested on ever-mounting moments of enjoyment, toward an inevitable end.

Finally, Leo's body gave up what Klaus had known it was holding in all along; a third orgasm that had built up over the course of his efforts, and spilled from him without Leo's cock even needing to be touched. Leo had just enough strength to arch up at the pleasure, before falling right back down. He panted, moaning quietly through his recovery. Above him, he became aware of Klaus going tense.

Of course. His Alpha had fulfilled his duty to his Omega. There was only one more thing left for him to do.

"Oh, Leo…I'm…."

Klaus barely managed the words before he jerked himself forward, and eased his movements. Leo looked up just in time to witness Klaus' face tightening up entirely, only to go slack and amazed the next second. Inside him, Leo felt his Alpha's pleasure pour out in hot bursts. The huge man fell forward onto his elbows over Leo, dropping his head down to lean on his slender chest. Leo felt the hot panting breath against his skin, and managed to wrap weak hands around Klaus' neck, stroking softly.

They lay there together for a handful of moments, both of them hovering between reality and the bliss of what they'd just shared. Their peace was short-lived, as very quickly they both became aware of something unusual and unexpected.

Leo briefly thought that Klaus was getting hard again, as he felt his member stiffen. However, it didn't end there. It expanded, steadily seeming to grow larger and spread Leo even further apart inside.

"Klaus, what's…" His concerned squeak was met by Klaus' sudden gruff groan, and the man flexed his hips a bit, rubbing his growing cock around inside Leo.

It was alarming, though Leo was more worried for Klaus.

"What…what is that? What's happening to you?" Leo gasped, shifting his legs slightly at the odd sensation.

"Don't move, Leo." Klaus groaned, his voice tense. "Please, you must stay still. I think I'm knotting you…"

"What's that mean?" Leo asked, his fingers digging unintentionally into Klaus' arms.

The big man took a few deep breaths and was silent several seconds longer before trying to move himself. He gently rolled them both over so that Leo was lying on his side next to him, pressed up against the back of the sofa. It was a tricky bit of maneuvering, as they remained connected by Klaus' ever-growing member the entire time. Once settled, Klaus cupped Leo's face in one hand and began stroking it softly. When he spoke, it seemed as though he'd composed himself, and his voice was soft and informative,

"I'm swelling up at the head, until it's a bulb-like shape that can't be drawn out of you. It won't last and it won't hurt, I promise, but if you relax it will be for the better."

Leo eased as best he could into stillness, but the swelling inside of him was growing too large to ignore. He gasped as it stretched his inner walls to the point of mild discomfort.

"You sure it won't tear me or anything?" He asked nervously, a tremor of anxiety going through him at the thought.

"Positive." Klaus assured, pressing kisses to Leo's damp forehead. "Please trust me. Just stay still."

Having little choice in the matter, Leo obeyed, settling his hands against Klaus' chest and ducking his head to lean on them. As they lay there together, little by little, Leo felt his sanity returning. It was a very uncomfortable experience, like being perpetually trapped in the moment just before he hit the ground from a long fall. He could see the horror coming clearly, but had no way out. What the hell had they just done? The clarity made Leo terrified to speak and break the stasis they were in at first. However, as time wore on and he really thought about what Klaus had said, he couldn't keep the question inside.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Leo blurted quietly, afraid to even move an inch around the now stable hardness of Klaus' cock. Klaus hummed as if considering.

"You would think so, but I'm not in any pain. I can feel it, but it's more odd than anything. I'm surprised that the Wisha hormone could alter my body so much."

In Leo's opinion, the hormone seemed to have left _him_ high, dry, and completely coherent again. Whether or not it was different for Klaus because he had been temporarily turned into an Alpha, who was to say. Apparently it was still affecting him physically, if not mentally. Though he had consistently been the more rational of the two of them, being able to reason somewhat through the drive. Perhaps it was just different for Klaus.

"Knotting? What exactly is it?" Leo asked, his voice muffled by the cup of his own hands.

A soft sigh escaped Klaus, and he patted Leo's shoulder.

"Essentially we cannot separate until the swelling recedes. It is intended to ensure that the recipient will become pregnant, since the knot keeps any seed from escaping."

"Pregnant!?" Leo snapped suddenly, and Klaus instantly soothed his hands over Leo's shoulders.

"Relax. You're a human, and a male. Pregnancy is an impossibility, especially with how short-lived the hormones' effects are."

"Oh." Leo responded, feeling a sudden rush of embarrassment. "So…how long?"

"From what I remember, it varies. Anywhere from ten to thirty minutes."

There was a silence following those words that, again, Leo couldn't bring himself to break right away, as the meaning of those words set in. When he realized it had taken him too long to respond, he piped out quietly,

"I guess there's nothing we can do, then."

"Nothing but wait here together." Leo shivered in surprise when Klaus curled one hand around his head, fingers sinking into his hair to softly rub at his scalp. "Is it so terrible?"

"No! Just, well…"

Leo's mind was now clear, and true uncertainty begin to settle into his bones. The memories of how he had behaved were becoming real to him, as though up until now he had been living in a dream world. But the mist was lifting and reality was beginning to set in. His heart skipped a few beats and he had a sudden desire to hide his face. He settled for resting his head against Klaus' chest so they couldn't look at each other. For his part, Klaus continued to run his hands softly over Leo's body.

"Are you alright?" Klaus asked after a few silent moments, during which Leo barely moved.

"I don't know." Answered Leo, sincerely. "This was all so sudden, and intense."

A soft rumble of sound met Leo's ear. It was a low, reassuring hum.

"I surely didn't expect anything like this to happen so quickly either." Klaus agreed, gently. "Do you feel remorse?"

The question made Leo bumble for words. But Klaus didn't interrupt him. He just held him there, listening patiently as Leo worked through his thoughts aloud,

"Not really, it's not like it was in my control, so I can't feel remorse as though it was a deliberate choice that I made. But I mean, it's not like I _wouldn't_ have made it if I could, anyway…I guess, I'm more…embarrassed, than anything else. But…I can't say that I regret that it happened."

Klaus' huge body relaxed upon hearing that. Leo hadn't realized just how tense the larger man had been. Somehow, knowing that he'd been just as awkward and on edge as Leo, comforted him.

"That pleases me to hear. Though, being influenced by a rogue hormone wasn't the most consensual of ways that this could've happen between us…I cannot say I disliked it. On the contrary."

An odd swell of pride rolled over Leo at that, and he found the courage to lift his head a little, now resting his chin on the cap of Klaus' shoulder.

"Really?"

"Indeed. You enjoyed it as well, didn't you?"

Leo nearly scoffed at Klaus. Like he needed to ask, after all the fussing Leo had done to prove just how much he had _definitely_ enjoyed it. But knowing Klaus, the man just wanted to make sure. So Leo found the confidence to give him the answer he deserved.

"More than anything."

He could feel the little chuckle Klaus gave in response to that, and the arms around him tightened a little. There was a lightness to his tone when he spoke again,

"That's a relief. I was worried about the implications of the situation. Then again…Leonardo, did you mean what you said in the thick of it?"

Leo felt himself blushing very red as a comeback sprang to his lips.

"I, um…I said a lot of things…which do you mean?"

Warm fingers brushed over his upper back, tracing the wings of his shoulder blades. Klaus shifted ever so slightly to lay his other hand on Leo's side, the huge width of his hand reaching from Leo's hip to his ribs.

"You said that you'd thought about this, before. That you thought I was the only one for you."

Chills followed by rivers of fire poured over Leo from head to foot as his heart began doing backflips in his chest. A shudder went through him that he wouldn't be able to explain away. In any other situation, his first intuition would be to deny his own words for the sake of preserving their dynamic. But at this point, Leo couldn't see any logic in lying. After what they'd just done, and what they were still doing, there was very little to hide anymore. He already felt like he'd bared his soul to the other man in the midst of the insanity that was their coupling; the physical and emotional intensity still resonated with him through his embarrassment. A few words wouldn't do much more to humiliate him.

"Yes." Leo said quietly. "I didn't want you to find out, really, but…I have feelings for you. I've had them for so long now, and…so, even though that hormone did all this to us…it really just added fuel to the fire. At least for my part. Because…I was already so attracted to you."

Leo fought tooth and nail to keep himself from adding an apology to the end of that explanation, but he knew that he didn't truly need to ask forgiveness for his feelings. It wasn't a crime, just uncomfortable to admit. Klaus didn't answer him right away, and that made Leo even more nervous. He moved to sit up a little without thinking, and was reminded instantly that Klaus' cock was still very much a hard knot inside of his body, keeping them together.

"Sorry!" Leo said quickly, some part of him rejoicing that he had something he could apologize for after all.

"It's alright." Klaus answered, cradling Leo in closer as though to keep him still. "Are you hurting at all?"

"No, no, I'm ok…"

The other man sighed, and ran a thumb over the curve of Leo's ear. It somehow comforted Leo that Klaus kept touching him as though it was a perfectly normal thing to do. In the back of his mind he'd assumed Klaus would immediately be hands-off with him now that their heads were clear.

"So…" Klaus said cautiously, "you have feelings for me. I honestly never picked up on them before now. Why didn't you want me to find out?"

Leo bit his lip and shook his head on Klaus' shoulder. He had thought so many times on what he might say if ever they had this conversation, but none of it seemed to fit right now. His gut told him to be as straightforward and honest as possible rather than wasting time worrying about Klaus' reaction. This decision filled Leo with a strange peace that enabled him to open his mouth and speak exactly what he was thinking. Which was mostly reflection on past doubts.

"What would be the point? You're not only my boss, but you're way out of my league. Plus, I always assumed you were too attached to the job to bother with a relationship. I also didn't want to go around asking the other team members about your dating preferences and history. So I decided to just keep it to myself."

An acknowledging grunt of sound came from Klaus, before the thoughtful pause that came after it. Leo could sense the thoughts churning around in his head, weighing different angles and outcomes.

"I can understand your mindset." Klaus finally said. "But you're selling yourself short again, Leonardo. You constantly undervalue yourself, and it's somewhat painful to watch. You're so unselfish that you forget to give yourself what you need or want most of the time. It can make helping you in any way difficult, when you just turn it down. That is perhaps partially why I was so taken with the idea of pleasing you when you asked for it. You never ask for anything, but you deserve so much, Leo."

Leo hovered between mortification and flattery. Klaus was far from the first person to tell him that about himself. That he was difficult to please or compliment because he usually answered by shucking it off in embarrassment. He struggled with his self-worth, but Klaus was definitely helping at this moment.

"Considering all that," Klaus went on, when Leo didn't respond, "it makes sense that you wouldn't have suspected that I'd thought about you like this as well. But I have."

A zinging excitement rang within Leo, and he gasped lightly at the happiness he felt.

"What? Really?" He felt a small flare of heat from Klaus' skin at the question.

"Yes. Though…I tried not to let myself dwell on the idea for too long. I felt it would be disrespectful to you."

Leo's response came out as a chuckled string of high-pitched words,

"I've been thinking the same thing about you for over a year now!"

"My, my, my…" Was Klaus' answer to that, amusement lightening his tone. "I feel less of a beast knowing that I wasn't alone in my thoughts. Though, Leo, I haven't let myself venture beyond that into as deep emotional territory as you have. I care for you greatly, you must know that, but I haven't considered you a romantic interest in any serious manner before now."

If ever there was a graceful way to let someone down easy, that was it. Klaus delivered the blow in such an elegant and gentle manner that Leo didn't immediately want to cry from the rejection. Mostly because…he wasn't sure it was an outright rejection. He needed more clarification.

"So," Leo ventured, "what now?"

Klaus rubbed his fingers lightly over Leo's side and hip, making pleasant rushes of sensation dance over his flesh.

"I assume you don't mean that literally."

"Yeah, that's pretty obvious, I know we're stuck together for a while. But I mean what do we do going forward? How should we act around each other now? I feel like I can barely look you in the eye, I'm so shy and embarrassed about this…"

Klaus chuckled and shifted his knee to drape over Leo's hips, hugging him closer and pressing Leo's body even tighter around his knotting cock. Leo was surprised to find that it didn't hurt, but rather felt oddly satisfying.

"I can understand, Leo." Klaus reassured him. "Neither of us can or should lightly brush off the intimacy of what we've shared tonight. It creates an intense awareness that can be uncomfortable at first. I'm assuming that over time, it will wane to feel more natural."

"Over time?" Leo asked, quietly. Those two words held much potential, but it was up to Klaus to define what kind.

The bigger man didn't answer right away, again seeming to be thinking things through slowly, the way he did when making an important decision. When he did speak, he sounded oddly unsure of himself, like he was actually nervous about Leo's response.

"Leo, I know that this entire situation was very unprofessional, and that had I been a stronger man I should have tried to avoid putting you through this-."

"You're taking on too much responsibility, as usual, Klaus. I was the one who passed this viral hormone on to you," Leo pointed out, "it's not like either of us had a say."

"Be that as it may," Klaus continued, "I feel the need to assure you that I do not consider you inferior to me in any way. I know that our minds were temporarily wired in terms of 'alpha' and 'omega', but in reality, you know that I respect you more than to assume you'd be…in the inferior position, right?"

It took Leo a moment to realize what Klaus meant, since he was still waiting for the answer to his question to become clear. This seemed like a side note.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Leo asked, confused. "I mean, sure, I completely get where you're coming from, and yeah, I know you're a gentleman to a fault. But why bring that up?"

Klaus rocked his hips just a bit, and Leo drew in a sharp breath as his insides were rattled.

"Because it began nagging at me once the wild drive started draining away just now; I consider you an equal, and my actions spoke the opposite of that. I just had to be sure that you knew where I really stand. In order to…move forward, I needed you to assure me of that."

Leo had just about all he could stomach of Klaus speaking in vague terms.

"I know what you mean, and it's fine." He said lightly. "I didn't mind you calling me 'little' or 'fragile'. I thought it was hot, actually."

"You did?"

"Yes, but going back to what you just said; _in order to move forward_…in general?" Leo questioned, unable to hide the slight exasperation in his voice. "Or do you mean that…you want to be _with_ me? Like, a real couple, dating and all that?"

There was no hesitation in Klaus' voice.

"If you'll have me after all of this, Leonardo, I'd be open to a relationship."

Leo's heart melted hearing those words. They were practical, no declarations of love from the single night of unexpected passion, but they were earnest, and Leo believed them. In his head, at least. His emotions were on a carnival ride, swinging from joy to doubt and back again. His body came alive with excitement, and he began to shake slightly.

"Do…do you mean it?" The question was quiet and only a little bit desperate. "You're not just flattering me, or trying to make me feel better, are you? Because I know how kind you are Klaus, and that would be too cruel of you…right?"

Large fingers curled under Leo's chin and gently lifted his face. Green eyes, soft with contentment and sincerity, met slits of ethereal blue as Leo parted his eyelids just enough.

"I truly want to be with you, Leonardo. I promise to do whatever it takes to prove that to you."

Leo chuckled wildly, unable to get words out as his overwhelming happiness and lingering nerves choked him. All he could do was laugh, and nod over and over, smiling so widely he thought that he must look like a madman. But Klaus smiled too; a warm, tangible expression of affection. Leo slapped his hands on either side of Klaus' face, mildly surprising him, and crashed forward to kiss his slightly puckered lips. He was chuckling all through the kiss, while Klaus stroked the back of his head and his back, giving a small sound of amusement himself here and there. Leo realized there were tears welling up in his eyes, and his chuckles wavered into crying territory every other sound.

Klaus helped wipe at his tears, shushing him gently.

"Oh my god…pinch me…" Leo finally managed to say, between the various sounds coming from his throat. "I can't believe this…"

"You really care for me that much?" Asked Klaus softly, and with the words, very carefully drew himself out of Leo's body at last. The smaller man hadn't even realized that the knot had finally receded and released them. His gasp of reaction was lost in the midst of his fussing, and he nodded furiously again.

"D-don't make me say it…not yet, please, Klaus…I can't say it so soon…but…"

Understanding bloomed over Klaus' face, and he shushed Leo again, leaning to sit up at last and taking Leo with him. He easily repositioned Leo in his lap once more, and began checking him over with careful hands.

"It's alright, Leo. I don't intend to rush anything. Are you hurt at all?"

The younger man gave one last manically happy chuckle and said, with spunk,

"I think the cart was flung way out ahead of the horse in this case, Klaus, don't you think?"

Delight lit Klaus' face as he examined Leo.

"All the more reason to go slow from here on out. I asked if you were hurt; there's a few bruises on you. Behind your neck...I left a bite mark..."

Leo reached behind his head to touch the nape of his neck, feeling a small flare of pain. He shivered, remembering how Klaus had all but fought to get behind him and bite down there, needing to mark him.

"It's your mark." Leo said, quietly. "I'm glad to have it. Besides that, I guess I am a little sore, but it's nothing I can't live with."

"I was too rough with you." Klaus declared, in such a tone of self-reproach that Leo's smile faded.

"Hey," Leo said, brushing Klaus' cheek with his fingertips, "I'm alright. You weren't too rough. I…I really loved all of it."

"Are you certain?"

"Of course. I know what real injuries are, and so do you. Relax, I'm not hurt. But I'm actually getting cold, now that you mention it."

Thus reality crashed into euphoria as they were both forced to break apart and retrieve their scattered clothes from around the office floor. Their eyes kept flitting to one another, making each other smile awkwardly with the knowledge that it was alright to look, to admire. Though Klaus frowned as Leo pulled on his underthings.

"Leo…don't you need to freshen up…I mean, at the end…I didn't pull out…"

It was endearing to see Klaus so flustered about that, but Leo had been intending to ignore the fact. Turned out Klaus was honest and practical in all things, even when embarrassing to discuss. Leo slipped into his sweatpants immediately after, and waved a hand at Klaus.

"I'll take care of it at home. It's alright." He timidly approached the huge man, and laid his hands on the large forearms as though unsure he was allowed. "It's not the greatest feeling in the world, but…it's worth it."

Klaus' fingers cupped Leo's elbows, holding him loosely as they gazed at each other.

It felt unreal. Leo was sure he would wake up at any moment. But moment after moment passed, and Klaus remained there, smiling at him and keeping him close. It would probably take weeks for the truth to hit home; that Klaus actually was his boyfriend now.

"So…you want to go on a date sometime?" Leo asked, at length. "Maybe something not involving crazy mind drugs?"

A warm laugh escaped softly from Klaus' smiling lips, and he bent down to nuzzle Leo's curly head.

"Perhaps a nice dinner or a walk by the river?" Klaus suggested lightly.

"I'd like that." Leo agreed, leaning up to land a peck on Klaus' lips. "Maybe afterwards we can find a nice secluded bench somewhere to…talk…and, um…"

Klaus' left eyebrow lifted mischievously at his smaller counterpart.

"We do have much to discuss after tonight." Klaus agreed, a slight teasing edge to his tone. "Both with words…and actions…I would say."

Leo had to bite his lip to keep from barking out a sound of pure glee. He suddenly flung himself forward, hugging Klaus tight around his middle.

"I'm so happy right now, Klaus. Happier than I think I've ever been. Does that sound stupid and sappy?"

"No, Leo." Klaus hummed to him, wrapping large arms Leo and holding him close. "It sounds wonderful."

"What…what will we tell the others?" Leo asked suddenly. "Do we have to pretend, or..?"

"Why would we?" Klaus asked, so nonchalantly that Leo almost did a double-take. "We have no reason to be ashamed. There's no need to explain how tonight played out, that would be a touch too private to share, but I have no issue with letting anyone know we're dating."

Leo believed him. Klaus would never lie to him, and he'd proven himself so much already tonight.

"I don't think I've ever been able to be so open before." He admitted. "I mean, I've never really dated a man seriously, but when I have been interested I...I haven't been able to let anyone know. Thank you…"

Something about the way Klaus' hands tightened on Leo's shoulders told him, that Klaus understood the magnitude of what he was granting. The fear of rejection was strong enough to fray relationships like the one they were building, and knowing that they'd be honest about it together only added to their happiness.

"You're welcome, Leo."

Leo let himself cling to Klaus, soak in the knowledge and reassurance of his affection, and wondered how he would ever let go.

This _was_ wonderful. Not perfect; there were still pitfalls all around them both from within themselves and without in the crazy, terrifying world in which they lived. But the truth remained, that being together like this was better than anything they could hope for apart. The means to get them here had been insane, beyond coincidental, essentially an accident…

Unless it had been fate, all along.

For all that it had taken away from Leo, perhaps it had given him something better than he could have imagined. Perhaps it had all been for this. Regardless of how it had happened, Leo was willing to accept and enjoy this sweetest of gifts, and the multitude more waiting on the horizon.

He and Klaus would share it all, together. Fated, or not.

)))(((


	2. Chapter 2: Wound Up

))((

**If you enjoy what I write, please consider becoming my Patron! My handle is TeaDrop Creative Writing.**

))((

Leo yawned as he settled into the front passenger seat of Klaus' sleek black car, taking full advantage of the cushioned leather headrest at once. He hadn't even realized just how heavy his own skull had seemed to grow over the last few hours of the day, and it was a relief to give his neck a break. Leo was also thankful that Klaus was driving, so he didn't have to ride his scooter while trying to stay awake and avoid being steamrolled by traffic, like so many other treks home after a hard day.

Though, Leo's definition of 'home' was somewhat skewed recently. He had been staying over at Klaus' almost exclusively for the last five months, and more of his personal possessions were there now than his own apartment. It had happened gradually rather than either of them directly bringing up the option of moving in together. Leo had simply begun spending the night, repeatedly, as their passions made time apart difficult. He and Klaus would more often than naught drive to Klaus' modest brick house after work, spend the night, and then drive right back to the office in the morning. As they predicted the overnight stays, Leo had begun bringing some of his things over, and Klaus had let him toss them into the spare guestroom that was never used anyway.

Most all of the time they spent in the old brick house was either in Klaus' master bedroom, or on the living room sofa in front of the flat screen. It was a new experience for Leo, being so intimate with someone in so many ways. Leo had never really shared space with someone to the degree he had with Klaus; brushing their teeth together before bed, eating breakfast together, even bathing together several times. Despite how much they cared for each other and enjoyed each other's company, there had been an adjustment when it came to being in the same space for so long.

Once they found a comfort level with each other, it began to feel like they'd always been coexisting like this. Where they could be tired, angry, or frustrated when they got home, without having to pretend that they weren't. Where they could share wonderful pleasures together in their bed, but still groan when the alarm forced them out of it each morning. It was so different than what Leo had envisioned when he'd thought about being with someone, let alone Klaus Von Reinherz. He had thought it would be rosier in some areas and gritter in others, but had found that reality was still more than he'd even hoped for. He loved Klaus. And he wanted nothing more than to stay with him for the rest of his life. Whether Klaus felt the same dedication, Leo didn't know, but that didn't change his own feelings. He had held himself back from declaring his love just yet, but in his heart, he felt that it was impossible for Klaus to misunderstand him.

The other man knew, he must, but he was waiting for Leo to say the words.

"Am I glad today is over." Leo said wearily, flexing his fingers and toes as he stretched.

Klaus lowered his huge body into the driver's seat and the entire frame of the vehicle seemed to sink a few inches, but not a creak was heard from the sturdy material.

"As am I." Klaus agreed, pulling his custom-length seatbelt across himself and buckling it.

Leo followed suit, knowing he'd hear no end of it if he didn't. He should've guessed that Klaus was just as safety-conscious within and outside of their work. He'd fussed about Leo forgetting to buckle his seatbelt enough when they first began riding together that the young man didn't bother being stubborn about it anymore. Even the very real argument that any accident they might encounter would only result in Klaus bailing them both out safely regardless wasn't worth it, especially when Klaus would stare him down with those green eyes. They had both been in life-threatening danger enough for little things like seatbelts to almost seem a nonissue, but Leo didn't want to upset his lover, let alone over something so insignificant.

With both of them secure, Klaus started the car, pulling out onto the street and joining the flow of traffic. Leo slowly reclined his seat, and even turned over onto his side beneath the seatbelt, curling an arm under his head. He heard Klaus' disapproving sigh, and knew the man wanted to tell him to sit upright, but he stayed silent, allowing Leo to stay where he was.

Another yawn escaped him and he made a complaining moan of a sound.

"How can I be so tired when nothing even happened all day?" Leo asked breathily.

The bigger man made a knowing hum, and reached over without looking to stroke Leo's leg comfortingly. Warmth spread from his touch and made Leo smile to himself.

"Sometimes an uneventful day can be more tiring than a busy one, just due to the sheer tedium." Klaus observed, patting Leo's knee before returning both hands to the steering wheel.

"Yeah," Leo assessed dully, "we're either fighting for our lives, or bored out of our skulls. Ironic."

"Every one of us has a way of entertaining ourselves when it gets too slow around the office." Klaus pointed out. "You and Zapp play those hand-held games of yours, right? Steven reads…I'm not sure what Chain does since she's invisible most of the time, and I always have a never-ending supply of Prosfair challengers online."

"I know." Leo chuckled, speaking in a teasing tone. "You're playing Prosfair even when we _do_ have major cases on our hands. You block out everyone and everything when you're in the middle of a game; you might have an addiction, Klaus."

The big man gave a snort, accelerating to pass a slow-moving car in front of them.

"Nonsense." He retorted. "Constant practice ensures better chances of victory, and improves my mental ability for strategy."

"Then why do you suck at every other video game?" Demanded Leo casually, to which Klaus didn't answer right away.

Klaus had played with both Leo and Zapp multiple times, both on handheld consoles and Leo's new, full-on gaming station. He hadn't ever grown beyond novice level, nor did he show any signs of improvement.

"You can't get the hang of any kind of virtual combat beyond Prosfair! At least you make up for it by being such a badass in real life."

Leo glanced up to see how Klaus was reacting to his playful ribbing, and was pleased to see a resigned smile at the corner of his mouth. That gave him permission to go on,

"Though, I guess every badass has to have a vanilla hobby. No one would believe how ruthless you can be in the field if all they saw was you watering your plants every day like an old woman."

A small, critical grunt came from Klaus' fanged lips, and he shook his head.

"Plenty of people, men and women alike, enjoy the pleasures of gardening and caring for growing things, Leonardo. It is not simply the province of old women, and I feel you're above that backwards assumption."

Leo rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Klaus, can't I poke fun at you without you going all 'progressive-thinking-advocate' on me? I'm your boyfriend, you know I'm not out to degrade anyone! I didn't expect you, of all people, to be so sensitive about…"

The young man's rant trailed off as he realized that Klaus was grinning even wider upon hearing his reaction. His face dropped into a blank stare.

"You're having a laugh at me, aren't you?"

"A very good one, too." Klaus confirmed, proving it with a chortle.

The smaller man let out a sigh, and dramatically turned over in his seat to face away from Klaus. This only made the larger man laugh harder, but Leo kept his back to him regardless.

"You shouldn't be laughing, mister," Leo grumbled, "I'm a little upset with you already, I'll have you know."

"What? Why is that?" Klaus asked, sounding suddenly skeptical but still a bit worried. "Did I do something to upset you?"

"It's more about what you _didn't_ do." Leo huffed. "Are you really telling me you have no idea what I'm talking about?"

He could practically hear the frown on Klaus' face.

"I can't say that I do, Leonardo. I'm sorry. Enlighten me?"

Leo gave a massively tiresome sigh and rolled back over to pin Klaus with an accusatory glare. In response, the other man lifted his eyebrows innocently.

"We had the perfect opportunity to fool around earlier." Leo said, flatly. Klaus' face was perplexed.

"We did?"

"Yes! And you just blew me off."

"I did?"

Leo made a frustrated sound and rubbed his eyelids with his fingertips. His tone came out weary and mildly infuriated. One of the unexpected parts of being in a romantic relationship that he hadn't counted on, was communication about when and where they wanted to take a roll in the hay. It was oddly more complicated at times than he'd thought it would be.

"Uuuug! Are you serious?"

"I feel as though I've missed something here."

The honest confusion in his lover's voice managed to soften Leo as well as fuel his exasperation.

"Klaus, it was quiet, uneventful, and there was no one else in the office for a change! You were in the back room of the greenhouse, the most secluded place in the whole building. Zed wasn't even there in his tank. Why do you think that I came back there to see you?"

Klaus shrugged.

"I assumed you wanted company."

Leo didn't respond right away, trying to tell himself that it wasn't worth getting angry about. He couldn't keep his thoughts inside for long, though, and finally muttered,

"I did. But not the platonic kind."

Leo could hear the puzzle pieces falling together in Klaus' brain. His lips parted in realization, and he took a short breath before his mouth slowly closed once more.

"Oh." Was all he said at first, and a moment of silence followed before he spoke again. "So... Did you really want to have relations there?"

"Kinda, yeah!" Leo huffed out, unable to hold in his frustration.

"Is that truly a wise idea?" The bigger man asked slowly. "I know that our first tryst was at the office, but there were extenuating circumstances then. Do you really want to purposefully conduct ourselves so unprofessionally?"

"I don't know," Leo's tone was annoyed, "it's just that I was so bored, and wanted you so much, and... if ever we were going to be able to do it there, today would've been ideal. When's the next time we're going to be entirely alone at the office again? I just wanted to be a little adventurous while we had the chance."

Klaus looked as though he was thick enough to still be working through the apparently simple concept, to Leo's chagrin. He was frowning and tilted his head to the side, thinking.

"And…you thought the greenhouse was the best option?" Klaus finally asked.

Leo took a deep breath to keep from snapping at his lover. There really was no reason to do so; Leo was the one who had the expectations, and that wasn't Klaus' fault. So he calmed down and answered straightforwardly,

"You have to admit that it's the most romantic area of the office, not to mention all those plants are so dear to your heart, I thought you might think it was sexy."

Klaus continued pondering silently after that, until Leo began to grow nervous, suspecting maybe his lover was upset or hurt. Just as he opened his mouth to question him, Klaus said,

"I can't deny, in retrospect, that it does sound pleasant."

Leo's face lit up with relief and happiness.

"Right?" He asked eagerly. "You love those plants so much, and I'm your boyfriend, so it makes sense that having both together would make you happy."

That faraway look of deep contemplation came over Klaus' face again. Leo could tell he'd lit a spark of inspiration in his partner, and hoped that it would lead to eventually doing just what he wanted.

"Is it a fantasy of yours to make love in the greenhouse?"

The question, put to him in such a blunt, Klaus-like fashion gave Leo a bit of a shock. He answered far too quickly,

"Oh, well, um…I wouldn't call it a fantasy, really…just…thought it would be nice, you know."

Klaus pressed further, sounding intrigued,

"Have you often thought about it?"

"Maybe, a time or two." Leo admitted. "It's just an exciting thought. To be tucked away in the corner of the greenhouse, all warm and cozy with you, getting felt up and kissing you while the plants hide us from everyone else...Just…ok, maybe it_ is_ a fantasy."

A hum left Klaus, and he dropped one hand from the steering wheel to gently lace his huge fingers with Leo's smaller, slender ones. It was such a simple gesture, so sweet and endearing, but it spoke volumes. Klaus' language was a very physical one, despite being so well-spoken, he would often times communicate through gesture or touch over words.

"Tell me more about it." Klaus said softly. Leo blinked in surprise.

"Huh?"

"Tell me what specifically appeals to you about the idea." That deep voice was tinged with evil. "Don't be vague with the details. I wish to hear them."

Leo's heart thumped fiercely in his chest, and he swallowed. His voice came out suspicious and shy,

"Are you gonna get some kind of thrill out of hearing me describe it?"

A deceptively innocent smile touched Klaus' lips, and he gave a single nod. That somehow set Leo's blood hotter, and he cleared his throat a few times, trying to get comfortable with the idea of explaining his fantasy.

"I've thought that, um…well, there's that wooden frame in the very back, right? With vines growing on it?"

"The ivy trellis." Klaus clarified for him.

"Yeah, well, I kinda think it would be hot if…you picked me up and pressed me back against it. Ivy is pretty hearty, right? I wouldn't damage it or crush it to death. So…yeah, it might even be nice if you tugged up my shirt to play with my body, and then the leaves would brush against my skin."

"Do you think that would feel nice?" Klaus asked casually, possibly trying to put Leo even more at ease so that he would answer. It worked.

"Maybe. They're sorta smooth and waxy, so…they probably would. The leaves might tickle a little bit if they brushed over enough of my skin."

Klaus made a small grunting sound.

"That is a fetching image."

"Really?" Leo asked, staggered by Klaus' sudden interest in his odd little daydream.

"Definitely. Those dark green leaves would look beautiful against your pale skin."

Leo felt heat rise to his face. His mind instantly went down an avenue that he couldn't deny it was somewhat familiar with, and old insecurities with it.

"It's…not weird to kind of…fetishize a plant, is it?" He asked, surprised, as he'd never thought he'd discuss this kind of thing with anyone, "I mean, in this instance isn't that basically what we're doing?"

Klaus shook his head almost at once, shaking off the looming discomfort like water off oil.

"If it aids in the enjoyment between partners, I see no problem fetishizing anything as long as it doesn't interfere with, or dominate the relationship."

"You're surprisingly open-minded." Leo noted. "I don't know why I thought you wouldn't be."

"I suppose we have been fairly benign in the bedroom, haven't we?" Klaus noted, but before Leo could answer, he went on, "But now…you've given me an idea."

"Oh dear." Leo chuckled. "Care to share?"

A coy look came into Klaus' face, and one corner of his mouth lifted in a mischievous grin. Something about that made Leo simultaneously nervous and excited.

"I don't think so, not just yet."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Leo demanded, now more eager than ever to know what was going on inside Klaus' head. The man kept his devious smile firmly in place as he answered,

"That I need some time to mull this over. Then, I promise, I'll share my thoughts."

Bemused, Leo rested his head back into the seat cushion and sighed. Klaus was nothing if not loyal with everything from his friend's secrets to his own. There would be no squeezing any information out of him that he wished to keep to himself.

"I'm too tired to argue with you." Leo admitted wearily. "But you'd better make good on that promise."

"I will, don't worry. You have only yourself to blame for this, though, Leonardo. Just remember that."

A shiver of anticipation and excitement ran through Leo's body. He threw up his free hand and shook his head.

"Great. Bad enough you're keeping a secret from me, now you're teasing me with it and I don't even know what it is! You're the worst today!"

Libra's chief laughed again, and rocked their interlocked hands side to side between them.

"I'll make it up to you. Just wait until we get home."

Leo made a small, needy sound that he knew pushed Klaus' buttons; a light sighing croon, all breathy and soft.

"You gonna give me _some_ attention today, then?"

"Absolutely." That voice was like honey sweetly running over him, calming his nerves.

Leo smiled contentedly, and welcomed the comfortable silence that fell for the rest of the drive home. Klaus was always better than his word. Today would be no exception.

))(((

As maddeningly curious as Leo was, Klaus kept his secret closely for the next few weeks. Over time, he'd nearly forgotten about the unspoken promise for future adventures. Every so often Leo's mind would return to that talk in the car, and he'd ponder what Klaus could've been thinking, but every time he was met with the same dead-end. There was nothing to be done but to wait for Klaus to tell him.

It was nearly a month after their initial conversation when fate threw Leo a bone and he was able to go home early from work. He'd ridden his motor scooter rather than letting Klaus drive him, since it was one of his part-time days, and Leo decided to go back to the house rather than to the office. This was a bit of a departure from habit, but Leo felt he could be forgiven for wanting some quiet time with no threat of Zapp barging in to give him trouble.

Klaus had given him a key shortly after he'd begun staying over, so Leo walked right up to the front door, unlocked it, and went in. He was surprised by the sight of Klaus, halfway up the open staircase in the foyer, a giant wooden box in his arms.

"Hey, Klaus, I'm home!" He called, as he locked the front door back up. The larger man started a bit at Leo's voice, and the wooden box shuddered slightly in his grip as he turned around on the stairs. He relaxed a second later, smiling down at Leo.

"Oh, hello Leo, I thought you worked until five today."

The younger man gave a long bodily stretch, reaching his arms up above his head and groaning.

"The fuse box got blown up." Leo explained nonchalantly. "So the restaurant's closed for a few days. What's that you're trying to sneak in here?"

Klaus' cheeks colored a little, and Leo thought he looked adorable like that. There was as second's hesitation, where Klaus perhaps considered telling him a white lie, but ended up answering honestly,

"A surprise."

Leo's curiosity was piqued, and he cocked his head, fighting the temptation to open his eyes and look straight through the wood of the box to see the inner contents.

"Oh, really? What's the occasion?"

Klaus shrugged as best as he could with his arms holding something so evidently heavy.

"There isn't one."

"When do I get to open it?" Leo asked eagerly, coming to the foot of the steps and placing a hand on the railing. He tried to look up at Klaus with puppy dog eyes, blue light glowing around his cheeks as he begged with them.

Klaus looked hesitant at first, but then seemed to soften.

"Tell you what; why don't you shower and rest up first? You just got home."

Leo could take a hint, and he went to do just that in his spare room.

Whatever Klaus was up too, he obviously wanted space to set it up. Giving his partner what he needed, Leo took a hot shower, dressed in a comfy shirt and briefs, and even laid down on his bed for a while, playing on his phone when he wasn't resting his eyes. He'd nearly begun to nod off when a soft knock came at his door. He mumbled an unintelligible noise that was permission enough for Klaus to come in. The big man barely made a sound beyond the movement of his clothing as he entered, and sat on the bed. He smiled down at Leo, where he was sprawled on his stomach with one knee hiked out to the side. He laid a big hand in the center of Leo's back, rubbing gently.

"Are you spent for the day?" He asked. Leo shook his head and rolled his shoulders.

"I'm fine, just resting. It's nice to have time to lay around."

He shifted lazily to his side, curling his body around Klaus' waist and nuzzling against the muscled thigh. A large hand began making passes up and down the length of his spine.

"How would you like to do that in my room instead?" Klaus asked.

The words, and the way Klaus cupped the width of his shoulders with one hand, made Leo shiver.

"Alright, I could do that."

As Leo sat up, meaning to stand, Klaus scooped him up into his arms without warning. Leo gave a cry of surprise, but it quickly changed to laughter when Klaus pinched his ass a second later.

"You need to tell me before you do that, idiot!"

"Don't have to," Klaus responded confidently, "because you always love it."

Leo went dramatically limp in Klaus' hold, as though he'd been stricken dead, and the man had to lift him up a little higher to compensate for the lack of rigidity in Leo's body.

"Drama queen." Klaus accused fondly, promptly propping Leo over his shoulder like a flour sack.

"Hey!" Leo chided, stiffening back up at the treatment.

"Proving me right?" Klaus asked, to which Leo folded his arms against that broad shoulder and pouted all the way to their bedroom. Once there, Klaus sat down on the bed and pulled Leo from his shoulder to hold on his lap.

This was the bed that they generally shared, a large double-king that wasn't even the biggest size to be found in Helsalems Lot due to its' innumerous inhabitants. Klaus needed a larger than average bed regardless, and Leo couldn't deny that he enjoyed the expanse of mattress swallowing him up every night.

The room was dim, Klaus having drawn the curtains over the windows. The ambient light from outside was still strong enough to illuminate the room without needing lights to see by. It gave everything a comfy and intimate feel, the way a bedroom always felt at an hour of the day where people generally didn't use it.

Leo immediately noticed something standing at the foot of the bed, nearly as tall as he was, and covered in a black sheet. There had been an old chest there before, but it was now pushed up against a free wall. Klaus must have moved it to make way for whatever was hidden beneath that sheet.

"Did you get us a new room fixture or something?" Leo asked, trying and failing to decide what the shapeless mass was with his naked eyes.

"That depends on whether or not you end up liking it."

There was a wariness in Klaus' tone that Leo found simultaneously adorable and nerve-wracking. For all the confidence that Klaus gained being Leo's lover for this long, there were still times when he could be shy or unsure. Leo was reassured knowing that he wasn't alone in that aspect. So he didn't push for additional details when Klaus didn't instantly give them, but sat quiet and patient in his lap, waiting. A few seconds later, Klaus actually bounced his knee absent-mindedly, but made Leo feel like a toddler in the process, so he scoffed and slapped the other man's shoulder.

"I'm twenty-one, cut that out!" He laughed, and the big man smiled apologetically at him.

"I'm sorry, I just feel a bit anxious."

"I'd say you should know better by now," Leo teased, "but that would be the pot calling the kettle black."

Klaus leaned down to kiss his cheek in a wordless thanks for the understanding.

"Well, I don't think you've quite had to ask me anything like what I need to ask you right now. Do you remember the conversation we had a few weeks back about making love in the office greenhouse?"

Leo nodded vigorously.

"Are you kidding me? It's been driving me up the wall trying to figure out what spark of inspiration was lit in your brain from that talk!"

Klaus gave a sly grin and hugged Leo closer.

"I've been tight-lipped about it, since I didn't know if I could pull it off. But patience is a virtue, and now I have what I wanted for us."

"Going to end this cryptic language anytime soon?" Leo asked, glancing at the mysterious covered item a few feet away.

"Shortly. I need to preface the reveal first; when you said what you did about the ivy leaves feeling nice against your skin, it made me remember something I'd read about in one of the Alterworld Botanicals handbooks I have."

Suspicious now, Leo narrowed his gaze.

"So you bought a plant for me?"

"Yes. A very unique plant. Technically, it's more synthetic than organic. It's been artificially engineered from its' natural state to the point where the resulting breed can only be sustained in a highly cultivated environment."

"Uh-huh…" Leo responded, feeling his mind rattling the jumble of words Klaus had just thrown at him into the right definition files.

"Would you like to see it?"

"At this point," Leo chuckled, "I'd storm out if you_ didn't_ show it to me."

Klaus eased Leo from his lap so he could stand and go to the supposed plant. He took hold of the black sheet, and lifted it away without flourish or drama.

What was revealed was an enormous plant. It resembled a gigantic flower bud more than anything else. It was wider and rounder at the base, where it disappeared into a sturdy-looking steel pot, and it narrowed to a blunt point at the top. Leo's brows rose, impressed. It was bigger than two of him put together, and was lined top to bottom with symmetrical bumps that appeared to be branches or vines, tightly coiled against the body. The most striking feature was the coloring; a beautiful lavender at its' core that shifted into an aqua blue at the coils. The entire plant appeared to be translucent despite its' color, and Leo could see the rest of the room and floor through it.

"It's pretty." Leo commented. "But I'm confused. Do I have to take care of it now? Did you want me to have a plant of my own?"

"No, not exactly." The big man looked like he was fighting the urge not to twiddle his thumbs nervously. Instead, he beckoned for Leo to come to him. Leo slid off the mattress and went to Klaus, letting himself be enfolded in huge arms and pulled back against the massive body. He was then turned to face the mystery plant more directly.

"Take a closer look."

Leo leaned into Klaus' embrace, and opened his eyes completely. Blue light pooled around his cheeks as he scanned the structure of the plant. Stats and information flooded his mind instantly, and Leo's mouth slowly fell open as he took it all in. Everything clicked into place with a snap that made his heartrate jolt up and his blood start burning in his veins.

"O-oh…" He stuttered at last, closing his divine vision off again. "Well…I feel stupid now. It's all been very obvious, hasn't it?"

Klaus made a low grunting sound that indicated nothing one way or another. Since he didn't offer up any words, Leo continued speaking instead.

"So, um…is this…a fetish you have, that you just haven't told me about?"

A deep chuckle vibrated Klaus' chest at the back of Leo's head, the sound still unable to mask the man's uncertainty.

"No, I've never fetishized plant life before. Of course, I knew that some people do, but it had never sounded appealing to me beyond the realm of reactionary curiosity. That is…until you inadvertently put the idea into my head."

"When I talked about the ivy." Leo realized aloud.

"Yes. Ever since then, I haven't been able to get the image out of my head: you, covered in smooth vines."

Leo took a measured breath as he was unexpectedly hit with a spike of arousal too at the notion.

"Tentacles, you mean." He bravely said. "It's ok to say_ tentacles_, Klaus. That fetish existed a long time before the Great Collapse brought many people's dreams into reality with real tentacled beings. There's nothing wrong with that."

Large hands kneaded Leo's shoulders. He hadn't felt cold before, but the heat of Klaus' touch made him shiver.

"I would go a step further in defining it as _plant_ tentacles specifically." Klaus softly corrected. "Does the idea disturb you?"

"Not really," Answered Leo, as honestly as he could, "but…isn't this a bit like, cheating?"

"It's not a sentient being, Leonardo. You must've seen that. I told you it's more man-made than natural. It's essentially an elaborate adult toy."

"I guess we've used those before." Leo rationalized. "And this feels kind of fitting for you, like I thought before; mixing plants and sex…I'm kind of curious myself…"

Leo could feel the heat that rose from Klaus when he said that, blazing along the length of his own back.

"You know I'd never push you to do anything you're not comfortable with, Leo. If you'd rather not, I won't make you."

The younger man almost laughed at his partner. He could feel the hardening of that member against his lower back, knew that Klaus was becoming aroused just by their conversation and the possibility of where it could take them. As if he could turn away an opportunity like this. Though, he waited a few seconds longer than necessary out of the wicked intent to make Klaus more eager.

"I saw what it was for when I scanned it, but…how do we use it, exactly?"

He felt a strong twitch against his lower back, and grinned at the reaction. Klaus slid his hands down over Leo's chest, lightly stroking him through his shirt as he spoke. His clinical explanation was tinged with a slight tremble of need in his deep voice, and Leo's ears lapped it up with pleasure.

"The assigned name of this botanical is a _Veln_. It is activated by the saliva of whoever wishes to use it. It can accommodate more than one person, and there's even a special feature concerning couples' use, but I'll get to that later because…I'd like you to use it alone first…if that's ok..?"

"S-sure…if that's what you want."

Leo's own response came out shaky. His body began tingling with anticipation and gooseflesh as Klaus pawed at him, heat seeping from his massive palms into Leo's chest. The man's sideburns brushed against Leo's cheek as Klaus leaned down to kiss it.

"I'm sure it will feel amazing, Leo. I've heard that it's an incredibly pleasurable experience, and I've been waiting to see you have it…I've been thinking about it…you, wearing nothing but writhing vines."

Klaus was so enthusiastic that the mere mention of his mental picture drove him to groan and latch his mouth to the side of Leo's neck. One hand lowered to cup Leo's ass roughly through his thin boxers, rubbing heat into it. Leo's body was reacting both to Klaus' touch and the ideas he was putting into his head. He was warming to Klaus' erotic vision, that had begun as Leo's own all those weeks ago.

Klaus growled like he did when he was really excited, and surprised Leo by scooping him upright and clamping him across his massive chest, leaving his feet dangling. The smaller man gave a pleased laugh. Klaus knew how much he loved these displays of strength.

"Alright, alright," Leo chuckled, a little breathless, "you don't need to convince me any further. I'm ready. How do I, uh, get it started?"

With two long strides, Klaus brought Leo up beside the Veln, and lowered him onto his feet delicately, still holding him.

"If you don't want to actually put your mouth on it, you can lick your finger and press it against the skin. Although, I assure you that it is sanitary. But it's up to you."

Leo felt another brief wicked urge rise inside of him, and he made a deliberate show of wetting his lips, bending over, and running his tongue firmly along one of the large translucent-blue coils against the Veln's side. Klaus gave a welcome sound of approval.

"Is that enough?" Leo asked, when nothing immediately happened. He didn't know what he'd expected, but the Veln remained still and harmless-looking.

"Should be." Klaus answered. "I never knew you'd be so…immediately tempting about it. Give it a minute to process your DNA signature."

A bark of unintentional laughter left Leo at those words.

"You make it sound like some kind of super computer rather than a sex toy, Klaus!"

The big man hooked at arm under Leo's waist and picked him up easily, as he tended to do when he was in a playful mood, and half-tossed him onto the mattress.

"I told you it was a semi-synthetic botanical, engineered by scientists." He said in his best attempt to sound sarcastic. It still came out like a lecture.

"Can it tell what I'm allergic to as well?" Leo teased, kicking his feet over the side of the bed. "Maybe list the number of injuries I've had since coming to this city? Or how about-."

Klaus cut off his jokes by tackling him, pinning him to the mattress, and kissing him. Leo's laughter bubbled between their mouths for a second or two before he relaxed into the kiss, allowing himself to enjoy the smooth slide of Klaus' lips, and the harmless brush of his blunt fangs. It didn't last long, but it calmed him into stillness, and Klaus pulled back shortly after.

"Sit right in the middle of the bed." Klaus instructed, shuffling to perch on the side.

"You're just going to enjoy watching all this, aren't you?" Leo asked with a smirk, his blue eyes only flicking open to meet Klaus' for a flash as he obeyed.

"Every second." Klaus confirmed with a low chuckle. "Take off your shirt."

Leo stripped it off and threw it aside at once.

"What about the rest?" He asked, pointing down at his black briefs.

Klaus shook his head.

"Leave them for now."

"Ok."

With that, they both fixed their eyes on the lovely lavender and aqua Veln, which sat still and mindless for a few more long seconds. Leo supposed that it would take even a bioengineered plant a little while to read something as complex as a DNA signature.

Then, slowly, as though waking from sleep, the mounds all along the sides of the Veln began to move. They neatly uncoiled into extremely long tentacle-like vines, all of which were the same beautiful blue as the trunk, but translucent as well. There were eight, in all. They unfurled and began to wave lazily in the air, in all directions, spreading out almost wall-to-wall, seeming to flex and shrink slightly in size as they did.

"Oh wow…" Leo said with a slight gulp. "It's uh…they're…a lot bigger than I thought…"

"I cannot stress enough, Leonardo," Klaus assured him, "that it's not dangerous in any way."

Leo could sense the underlying tension in his lover, the fear that some mishap would convince Leo to put and end to this fantasy-come-to-life. It was comforting to know that Klaus was being just as protective and considerate as usual, but Leo was completely on board and not about to back out.

"I'm not frightened, just surprised. Those tentacles were all coiled up so tight I had no idea how long they were."

Klaus relaxed a little, and leaned toward him on the mattress, his voice low and suggestive,

"They're strong too; could lift you right up into the air if that's what you wanted. But we'll get to that another time, perhaps."

Leo could not decide if he thought that scenario would be erotic or terrifying, but logged it away for future explorations.

It did not take long for the tentacles to almost eerily turn and begin floating toward them. Leo's heartbeat began to speed up as he got a closer look at them. While the vines were almost entirely round, the ends tapered to soft points, and they did have an underside that was a bit flatter. Leo could see what looked like ridges and bumps of varying sizes beneath the flatter tips of each one. As it moved, a very low and soothing thrum of sound began to emit from the main bud-like body. The sound was similar to the purring of a cat, but much slower and deeper. Something about the tone was soothing and pleasant, setting an oddly arousing atmosphere.

The Veln's tentacles approached as though scenting Leo on the air. The tips of a few felt their way along the bedsheets, slithering closer. Others simply hovered through the air towards him as though through water, searching.

"Lie back, Leo." Klaus instructed matter-of-factly. Leo did, though he could not resist sitting up on his elbow in a compromise so that he could still watch the oncoming tentacles.

"I could be creeped out." Leo said laughingly. "But that's pretty cool."

Klaus laid a hand on his shoulder, reassuringly just in case Leo had any second thoughts.

When the first tentacles touched his foot, the entire body of the plant shuddered, and several of the limbs latched onto him, winding up around his ankles. They almost pulsed as they did, growing and shrinking in a steady rhythm that, once against his skin, almost felt like a gentle massage.

"They're warm…" Leo noted, surprised. Klaus hummed, rubbing his shoulder.

The rest of the tentacles found his body, four of them at once sliding up his waist and making him chuckle. One reached his face and languidly began stroking his cheeks. Their touch was gentle and soft, almost purposefully teasing, and Leo didn't feel in any way threatened. It was almost as though they had their own will, knowing how to caress him like a human might to excite their partner.

"Wow…this feels pretty nice." Leo sighed, looking up at Klaus. The bigger man was smiling, eyes following the movements of the Veln vines on Leo's skin like it was all he'd ever wanted.

"The blue was a good choice." He murmured, actually petting the two tentacles writhing over Leo's side closest to him. His fingertips brushed Leo's skin. "Blue will always suit you best."

"I look good in other colors too." Leo protested out of sheer embarrassment. Sometimes when Klaus waxed romantic it made him melt, other times he couldn't handle it gracefully.

"I think because your eyes are blue, you can't fight the fact that blue is striking on you."

Before Leo could rebut that, the highest pair of tentacles on his chest pressed their flat tips against his nipples, and focused on rubbing their textured undersides around them. His body jerked a little with the shocks of pleasure, and a startled gasp escaped him.

"Oh…" Klaus said, as though to himself. "They know their business…does it feel good?"

"Mm-hm…" Leo hummed. "Kinda reminds me of that bullet vibe we have with the…ah…the silicone cover…"

Klaus tilted his head, intrigued. He was watching the two lower Veln vines slowly curling and climbing their way up around Leo's legs. They'd made it to his thighs now, ever winding higher and higher, their translucent blue coils complimenting Leo's milky skin like art.

"Are they vibrating?" Klaus asked. Leo's face went blank for an instant as he concentrated.

"A little, now that you mention it…but really subtly…"

Klaus shifted just a bit on the bed, and Leo could see that he was adjusting himself as gracefully as he could in his pants. Leo grinned. He wanted to say something snarky about Klaus' aroused state, but he quickly became distracted by the three or four tentacles now sliding into the waistband and leg holes of his briefs. There didn't seem to be much room in them at first, but as the tentacles kept slithering in, they stretched the cotton fabric to the point where it was a mass of hidden movement; the shape of his hard cock being swallowed in many coils of vines. As much as Leo had wanted to tease Klaus for being so erect, he'd been tenting those briefs ever since Klaus pinned him down and kissed him.

The tentacles wasted no time sliding around his cock, and rubbing their ridges against the tender head. Leo's balls were circled and cradled as well, being fondled over as thoroughly as the rest of him. It was a good sensation, though different. Those vines were smoother than the touch of human fingers, but still created enough friction to please his flesh.

"Oh my god…" Leo sighed, twitching this way and that as so many limbs stroked him all over.

Without saying a word, Klaus reached down and carefully slid the briefs down Leo's legs to his knees. He stopped there, because he was captivated by the sight that he'd laid bare. Those aqua blue Veln tentacles had Leo's hard cock wound up in two of them, sliding up and down and pausing to rub at his tip. The other two tentacles were coiling and uncoiling around his balls with their tips long enough to brush over them at the same time. And Klaus could see Leo's pink skin through the translucent, moving vines, presenting an absolutely intriguing display as they moved over his flesh.

Klaus licked his lips, and Leo noticed. He wasn't used to Klaus just…watching. By this point in their relationship he'd touched himself in front of Klaus before; they both had if it had been a long day and one or both of them just wanted to bang out an orgasm and go to sleep. But this was different. Leo oddly felt more sexualized lying there and letting Klaus watch than he did when they actually made love together. Klaus was watching something else pleasuring him, and it gave Leo the strangest mix of feelings; unease, arousal, shame, and a dose of excitement at the very idea that he was part of such an exhibition for his lover.

Leo gasped in surprise a few seconds later, as something changed. The Veln tentacles felt…different.

"I think they're getting wet?" He gasped out, his cock jumping within the forest of slithering movement.

The tip of Klaus' tongue flicked out to swipe at his lips yet again before he answered.

"Yes. They're self-lubricating. I can see it glistening all over you…"

"Yeah?" Leo asked, his heart thudding both at the new sensation, and at Klaus' entranced expression. "Does it look sexy on me?"

Klaus laid a large hand on Leo's ankle, rubbing his thumb over the delicate protrusion of bone there. His green eyes glazed over a little as he watched the aqua tentacles, now shining with their fluids, writhing and contorting over Leo's cock and beneath.

"Very much so. Gorgeous."

Leo's whole body suddenly jerked as the two tentacles on his cock clamped down and began a tight, repetitive stroking motion over the length of him. The fine ridges along the undersides were pressed and rubbed against him, and combined with the slippery fluid, it felt amazing. It was enough to make Leo's eyebrows draw in tighter, lips parting in enjoyment. The low hum emitting from the body of the Veln seemed to resonate into the tentacles themselves, explaining where the mild vibration was coming from. As soon as that clicked in Leo's brain, he felt that vibration grow stronger, and the hum from the Veln became a pitch higher.

"It's…it's building up the vibration." Leo reported in a strained voice.

As he spoke, the two tentacles that had been brushing his face slid down to coil around his arms. Leo gasped as they tugged gently on his arms and eased them up above his head, pulling his wrists near each other. It almost gave the impression that they were tying him up, and Leo found himself enjoying the feel of the Veln tentacles rubbing his palms and sliding in place all along the length of his arms. As if to add to the display, the two long coils of tentacle around his legs, the tips of which were fondling his sac, also tugged on his ankles. Klaus' hand lifted away as Leo's legs were pulled carefully apart, splaying him wide open. Out of reflex at the harmless motion, Leo tried to pull his knees upward. The tentacles stretched with him like rubber, keeping a tight hold but still allowing him to move. Also like rubber, when pulled taught, the resistance eventually pulled his legs back down to the mattress, where he lay open for his lover's eyes and the Veln's explorations.

"Good to know I can…ahhh…move on my own…if I want." Leo fought to keep his voice level, but it was difficult.

Klaus replaced his hand where it had been before on Leo's ankle, and nodded.

"If you struggle like you truly mean it, the Veln will retreat. It can sense the difference between playful tension on its' vines, and true fighting to escape."

"Well," Leo chuckled, breathless, "this Veln can just do everything, can't it?"

"You don't know the half of it yet." Klaus rumbled, running his hand higher on Leo's leg to trace his shin with his large fingers. "Just wait until we use it together."

That thought, added to the incredible pleasure of the Veln on his cock, made Leo groan and his hips twitched this way and that beneath the mound of writhing blue tentacles.

"Klaus…you jerk…do you want me to come right this second? Don't talk to me like that…in that voice…"

The larger man smiled wickedly and pulled back from the mattress completely. He stood there by the bed, catching Leo's gaze as he reached up and began undoing his shirt buttons. That drove Leo's heart thumping a mile a minute, and he huffed out a lusty moan to let Klaus know just how much he approved. The man slowly shed his clothes, leaving a neat pile on the floor. He was incredible in all his nude glory; chiseled body alike to marble portrayals of god-like perfection. Even in the ambient light from around the curtains Leo could see the definition of every muscle, the ripple of his flesh from each movement the man made.

Leo had become strangely accustomed to Klaus' gorgeous physique over these last months. He would never in a million years ever forget just how much he loved Klaus's body and his strength, but after being wooed by it over and over, the jaw-dropping admiration had lessened. Klaus himself was so much more than the sum of his parts, and Leo loved him for everything else he was besides his Adonis physical form. His comfortability was to the point where he saw Klaus naked on a regular basis and no longer fought off instant erections just from one glimpse. Because that was just one aspect of the man he'd fallen for. Things like Klaus making him a cup of coffee just how he liked it, or doing a load of his laundry without Leo asking; those were the things that could surprisingly pull a stronger reaction from Leo now. Because Klaus knew him. And stayed with him anyway.

All sentiment aside, however, when Klaus decided to turn up the heat, Leo was no match for the visual he created just by standing there a certain way. And he was doing it now; posing for Leo in a way that appeared casual but made Leo roll his eyes with how obvious it was. His cock hardened even further all the same as he stared at the full length of Klaus' equally-swollen member, thrusting forward from its nest of dark curls. The very tip was blushing red, beaded with pearly need.

"Mind if I join you?" Klaus asked, just wanting to hear Leo's pleas no doubt. As he spoke, he lifted his cock into his hand for dramatic effect, giving it a slow pull.

"Get your giant, red-headed ass over here right now!" Leo barked, his voice higher pitched as the tentacles coiled in tighter on his sensitive regions, the vibration ticking up another notch.

A hearty laugh left Klaus as he removed his glasses and placed them on the bedside table, making Leo wait just a split second longer before he climbed in beside him. Large hands cupped Leo's head and neck, Klaus' lips crushing his own as that huge body straddled him and the tentacles alike. Leo tugged at his arms, wanting to run his hands through that red hair, over his broad neck and shoulders. The Veln vines holding his hands stretched again like a rubber band, offering resistance once more. But before he could get very far, Klaus' right hand pinned both of Leo's wrists, tentacles included, and held them down to the mattress while he plundered Leo's mouth.

They had learned more than a few things about each other's excitement points, fetishes, past experiences, etc., since they'd been dating. Klaus knew that Leo enjoyed light bondage or being dominated to a safe degree. So it was no surprise that this move provoked reactions. Small sounds left Leo and were muffled by the other man's mouth as he enjoyed all that was being done to him. The tentacles still lavishing him with intimate stroking and squeezing, Klaus and the Veln both holding him down, and those kisses that were so soft and yet so forceful and warm.

Klaus pulled back shortly after, and stared down into Leo's face. The man was red in the cheeks, and there was even a spot of saliva by his fangs. He looked simultaneously blazing hot, adorable, and vulnerable all at once. The sight warmed Leo's heart even more, and he playfully wriggled underneath Klaus and the Veln.

"Gonna hook in with me?" He teased, arching his back in what he hoped was a seductive manner. Klaus ran one hand down Leo's chest, twirling around a nipple and the tentacle teasing it in passing.

"Only if you're prepared. I've heard it can be intense."

Leo twisted his mouth a little in suspicion.

"What exactly are we…" he trailed off to take a few short breaths as a series of ridges on the tentacles were run rapidly over the head of his cock. He recovered a second later and finished, "what are we talking about here? Aren't you just going to have it attach to you as well?"

Klaus leaned down and mouthed at the smooth space between Leo's chest and his navel, softly nibbling. Leo chuckled helplessly. His words touched Leo's flesh with damp heat from his breath.

"It's much more than that…but I want you to be surprised."

"Ok."

Leo was reaching his capacity for full sentences the longer those tentacles squirmed and slid over him. Klaus found the nearest tentacle, and wrapped his lips around it, being sure to smother it in enough saliva for a DNA signature. The Veln's motions slowed to nearly a stop, and Leo made a whining sound in protest after being treated to a steady, ever building rhythm of pleasure up until that point. The pause was only momentary, and then the two vines that held Leo's arms both uncoiled from around them. One rose to slide along Leo's cheek, and the other did the same to Klaus. Both tentacles felt about on their faces until they settled over one temple on each of them, and latched there gently like suction cups. Leo's legs were released as well, those two vines now winding around Klaus as he straddled Leo. This way the vines were nearly split between the two of them.

"What's…what's going on?" Leo asked, feeling something odd happening to him. His eyes glowed blue as he opened them in surprise. It was as though an extra layer of sensation was being stacked atop his own, and it was disorienting. "Klaus?"

The bigger man rocked a little on his knees above Leo, steadying himself with a hand on his shoulder. Leo gasped as he felt the touch of his skin like a ghost on his own palm. He then slowly became aware of a host of other things; sheets beneath his knees, a steady aching need in his loins, his own soft skin under his hands. The moment it all clicked into place, Klaus explained to him in a quiet and pleased voice.

"The Veln…it's syncing our pleasure receptors…so that we can feel each other's sensations in addition to our own."

Leo's jaw dropped open when Klaus once more touched his large cock for demonstration, rubbing it a few times as the Veln tentacles found it too, and Leo…felt it. He moaned and threw his head back; that touch felt like he'd been waiting for it forever.

"Oh my god, I can't believe this!" Leo cried. "Is this even possible? What the hell?! Where the…ah…where the fuck did you get this thing?!"

Instead of answering, Klaus just lowered himself down over Leo again, hovering on his hands and knees. He stayed there, gasps and sighs of appreciation leaving him as he too felt the expertly winding and slithering pleasure of the Veln engulf his cock.

It was the damnedest thing to try and wrap his head around, being able to feel Klaus' sensations on top of his own. At first Leo was fighting off the disorientation and slight fear of what was nearly an out-of-body-experience while still aware of his real body. The pleasure was the one bridge that connected them, and it was so strong and desirable that it drove all other doubts away. Once Leo relaxed into it, he was able to focus solely on how good it all felt; how good Klaus felt.

Opening his eyes once more, Leo fixed them on Klaus above him. The man was looking down at him as well, mouth still open as he breathed heavily, rocking his hips slightly in the grip of the clever tentacles.

"You look so hot right now." Leo breathed, reaching up with his now free hands to pet Klaus' generous sideburns. His own touch felt soothing, and he playfully scratched with his nails through the facial hair. "God, no wonder you…ohhh…like it when I scratch you here…"

A rakish grin lifted Klaus' lips around his fangs.

"Feels good, doesn't it?"

Leo eased up onto his elbows to reach Klaus' face, and caught his lips in a kiss. Kissing from both perspectives wasn't as thrilling as feeling their cocks being handled, but it was still fascinating. Leo pulled back with a last little brush of his tongue before lying down.

"Yeah…it all feels good…"

He shuddered as huge hands cupped his shoulders and slid to lift his upper body a bit. Leo gasped again as the simple act of Klaus hugging him to his chest became an intense wealth of flesh and touch, far more impactful than he would've thought. Fangs dug gently into his shoulder, as Klaus mouthed and nibbled across it to settle into his neck. Leo arched his head back, shivering as he felt his own pulse beneath Klaus' tongue.

"God…this…is incredible." He breathed into the heavy silence. Klaus hummed in agreement, and then pulled back to look at Leo, stroking his face.

"Leo…would you like to know how I feel when I take you?"

Blue eyes rolled back and Leo groaned, wrapping his arms around Klaus' waist, stroking liberally as he felt how good his own touch was on Klaus' skin.

"Oh yeah, yeah, Klaus, please…" Leo begged lightly, continuing to touch and stroke and react at each movement.

The larger man twitched and moaned himself at the pleas, his cock leaking into the already slick mass of moving tentacles between his legs. Almost reverently, he laid Leo back, and then moved down to position himself, the single tentacle still trailing from his temple. Leo's crease was flowing with the lubricant leaked by the tentacles, and all Klaus had to do was slide his fingertips down through it to reach his goal. Leo opened his legs wider as Klaus prodded gently at him, testing his tightness. Before Leo could urge him on, his lover chuckled,

"Oh my, you're ready for me to thrust right into here, aren't you? Ok, ok…"

Leo laughed in response, knowing now that of course Klaus could feel just how eager he was. Even still, Klaus took his time to open Leo up, while Leo felt the slick movement over Klaus' fingers. It was very strange; Leo had never quite liked the feel of himself around his fingers if he ever ventured there out of curiosity. He'd also never had a chance to do this to a lover yet, so the entire process was odd and intriguing, as he felt how natural every movement came to Klaus. The big man didn't count on just how good he was at this, and when he nudged up against Leo's prostate, his body jerked in response to the pleasure Leo felt. While Leo gave a small humming moan, Klaus shuddered and shook his head with a laugh.

"I might not have thought this through." He admitted. "It feels so wonderful I might treat your body as I might my own…promise to tell me if I go too rough, alright?"

Leo huffed in exasperation.

"If you hurt me, you hurt yourself, dumbass. I won't have to tell you."

"Not if I like it rough." Klaus pointed out, circling Leo's prostate again and riding the sensation gladly with him.

"I trust you." Leo insisted. "You'd better hurry…feel how close I'm getting? Shit…I can hardly think straight…"

"I know what you mean." Klaus rumbled, pressing his hips down to grind his tentacle-wrapped cock against Leo's. The Veln's many appendages worked together to be sure they touched just the right amount of each other's skin while they continued their work. The combination of a familiar movement and the slide of their own skin with the slippery tentacles was intoxicating, and they both reacted with sounds and grunts of enjoyment. That didn't last long, as they both sensed each other's eagerness.

"OK, alright, I'm going to take you…" Klaus mumbled after a particularly delicious coil of pleasure shot through Leo and made his entrance throb with want.

"I'm ready, you have to know that." Leo rambled, as Klaus rose into position above him.

"My, oh my, yes…" Klaus murmured. He slid his cock down and nudged it into place. The tentacles parted for his tip to enter, but stayed wound around his base and balls, still wriggling and stroking.

"Oh yeah…" Leo pleaded, lifting his legs apart and holding them up by his knees. "Now blow my mind."

Klaus sunk into Leo's body, and they both groaned at the shared delight. Leo couldn't believe how tight he felt over Klaus' cock, as he felt the heat and slickness of his inner walls hugging him. When Klaus began to thrust, it was nearly too much. He could feel that those tentacles were still hard at work on both of them, the vibration now stronger than it had been before, thrumming through their sensitive flesh. That on top of everything else made Leo wince in pleasure and let out a series of high-pitched whimpers. Klaus gripped Leo's hips and lifted them off the mattress, delving even harder into him, panting with the effort. Leo cursed, arching his back sharply, pressing his shoulders into the mattress to help lift his lower body into those thrusts.

"So?" Leo choked out, doing his best to sound teasing. "You like how you do me?"

Klaus smiled and nodded, rolling his hips in a particularly deep thrust and moaning.

"Now I know why you're always writhing so much beneath me."

Leo made a dismissive sound through his teeth, shaking his head. Klaus then reached down with one hand and pressed onto his abdomen.

"Lay back down. I can feel that you're hurting your back."

"Worth it." Leo protested, but relaxed his back as Klaus requested. "You know-ahh…if you like how I feel on the receiving end…we could try…swapping sometime."

"I have thought of that." Klaus admitted, sounding just as breathless as Leo. "There's no reason I always have to be the one to top."

"I've never topped before…with guys at least."

A growling rumble of interest left Klaus' throat, and he bent over to gnaw on Leo's inner thigh. Leo's leg twitched and he felt a shock of delight run through his cock at the touch of Klaus' teeth. His voice was gravelly as he spoke against the soft flesh.

"I'd love to be your first."

Leo gasped and flung an arm up over his eyes.

"Sentimental idiot."

Klaus nibbled farther down on his thigh, eventually having to stop because of his hunched position while still buried in Leo's body. He pulled back up, resuming his rhythm.

"I'd ask if this feels good…" Klaus said a few thrusts later. "But I don't have to this time."

The smaller man gripped the sheets on either side of him, biting his lip as the sensations built on each other more and more. The slithering tentacles, Klaus' senses, Klaus' body driving into his own…it was becoming too much to bear.

"Faster…" Gasped Leo. "Push me…over…the edge…"

A wicked chuckle left Klaus, and he actually pulled out of Leo entirely. Leo was in the middle of an angry protest when he realized what Klaus was doing. The huge man eased off the mattress to stand up, immediately grabbed Leo's legs and yanked him to the edge of the bed, his hips hovering. He drove back inside of Leo with a sudden intense pace that made Leo yelp with delight. Standing up, Klaus had more leverage, and he slammed the weight of his entire body behind each thrust, as fast as he could. Sweat began to break out over their skin, the tentacles adjusted their pace in order to keep the two lovers interested, and they lost themselves in it all.

An eternity seemed to pass, filled with slippery tentacles, hot pants of breath, and the feel of skin against skin. It all came to a head with a moan of victory from Klaus, who slammed himself forward a few more times before pulling out suddenly and coating the writhing tentacles over Leo's cock with his hot pleasure. Leo felt his partner's climax intensely, and his entire body quivered and twitched in phantom spasms of Klaus' desire.

"Oh god, Klaus…" Leo breathed, still inches away from his own release. "That…felt so good…I can't believe…I haven't…"

"You're so close." Klaus whispered breathlessly, slumping over and to the side of Leo, gathering him loosely in his arms. "You just need a little push."

As though they'd heard Klaus, the tentacles over his own spent cock slid away gently, and rose into the air between them. They twined together tightly until they seemed to melt into one another and form a single, thicker vine. It wiggled in place for a moment, before it expanded, and the tip bloomed open, showing a tube-like mouth. Inside that tube, there were rows and rows of miniature nubs that had seemingly sprouted from its walls, looking like translucent blue cilia, just waiting to pleasure him. Leo's eyes widened, shining blue light against the glossy tentacle as it dropped down toward its fellows on Leo's cock.

"Oh…oh shit…is that going to…"

"I think so, Leo." Klaus stroked his face, kissing his damp cheek in encouragement. "Won't it feel amazing?"

As he spoke, Klaus gently plucked their connective tentacle from his temple, then Leo's as well. Leo shuddered as he felt the separation of senses, and was entirely occupied with just his own once more.

"Don't you want to feel it too?" Leo asked.

"I'm satisfied, Leo; I want to see you contented as well, without risking another erection."

Leo swore again as the tube seemed to lap at his tip, circling it around its mouth. The other tentacles increased their pace, but made room for the newcomer to do its work. That tube lowered over him, and Leo could see his cock through its translucent walls as it swallowed him halfway down. The young man arched up into the embrace of the tentacle's mouth, groaning, and it slowly inched down to engulf him entirely. To his surprise, once it had him completely covered, the bottom lip of the tube expanded, and slid down over his balls as well, stroking them by lengthening and retracting over and over. The inner walls squirmed and writhed with the small cilia, adding an entirely new level of sensation that Leo had never before felt.

It stripped Leo instantly of any dignity, and he began moaning and chuckling and writhing beneath the onslaught of pleasure. He began babbling out his every thought as his mind was overwhelmed.

"Shit…it's really warm…and slick…and all those nubs on the inside….oh god, it's amazing, Klaus…"

The big man's mouth was uncharacteristically hanging open in awe as he watched the scene unfold, his hands groping Leo's arching and rolling body to brace him whenever possible. His eyes were fixed on the delicious sight of Leo's cock being squeezed and milked by the clear blue tube, his pink flesh swathed by the many squirming cilia, and the squelching sounds produced by the Veln's lubrication.

"So close…" Leo gasped out helplessly a mere three minutes after the new tentacle had latched onto him. "I'm so close…"

Klaus held him down firmly by his hips when he heard this, and bent over Leo's chest to flick his tongue over his right nipple. That always seemed to be the missing stimulation Leo needed for a good orgasm, and it worked like clockwork. Leo let out an ear-piercing squeal of utter delight, his body spasmed tightly and jerked a few times under Klaus' hands, and then he was pouring his release into the Veln tentacle's waiting mouth. It slowed on him, drawing up and down firmly a few times, and then it slipped gently away. The other tentacles did the same, retreating from the bed entirely and leaving Leo panting and whimpering in Klaus' arms. His body was shaking with the aftermath.

They didn't speak for the longest time, but Leo chuckled intermittently like he did anytime he had received a very powerful orgasm. Klaus held him, pressed against his side, one hand lifting the damp curls from Leo's hot neck. He blew a stream of cool air there onto that place after a few minutes, making Leo laugh even more and prompting him to roll away from Klaus and pluck their usual pack of body wipes from the bedside table. Wordlessly, they began to clean up.

"So," Klaus finally asked, breaking the silent stasis, "how did you like your surprise?"

Leo finished scrubbing himself down with his third wipe, tossed it in the vague direction of the bedroom trash can, and then flopped over onto the other side of the bed. It was cool here, and he sighed as he pressed his warm flesh against it. He stretched luxuriously before he answered.

"I think you spoil me too much."

Klaus finished with his clean-up routine as well, and made sure that his wipe made it into the trash can. Then he leaned on one side next to Leo and clapped a giant hand over one of his thighs, shaking it playfully.

"It wasn't exactly like your fantasy, but was it similar enough?"

Leo hooked one hand under Klaus' wrist and hummed. His lover looked just as fucked over as he must look himself; hair in disarray, flushed cheeks, and a permanent smile of euphoria that came with post-coital endorphins.

"Are you kidding?" He answered. "This was an entirely different fantasy-come-to-life…and I think you know just how much I enjoyed it. You could feel me…That was incredible. I could get addicted to it."

Klaus looked mildly concerned at that, and chewed on his lip a bit.

"Do you think that's a problem?"

It took Leo a minute to get what his lover was thinking, and shook his head with a reassuring smile.

"I didn't mean I'll get addicted to the Veln itself; I meant…um…feeling each other's sensations…that was more intoxicating than anything. How many people can say they literally feel each other's pain? Or pleasure, or…whatever, you know what I mean. It's powerful."

Huge muscles relaxed at Leo's explanation, and Klaus smiled down at him once more.

"That's a relief. I thought for a second that I had sabotaged our love life."

Leo curled over to nuzzle into Klaus' chest, scratching lightly at the hair there and laying kisses against the warm skin.

"No fear of that. You always find a way to keep me satisfied."

Klaus rubbed Leo's back, sighing with contentment. A few seconds of silence passed before Klaus said, softly,

"You know why, don't you, Leo?"

Something about Klaus' tone made the younger man's mind more alert, sensing importance and vulnerability in those words. He shifted to a more comfortable position against Klaus without thinking.

"Why, what?" Leo asked, lost.

Klaus' deep breath raised Leo's head on his chest briefly. Leo tensed a little, sensing something coming.

"You know why I do everything I can for you…why I want you to be happy, and see you safe and sound?"

Leo swallowed unconsciously, not sure if he was bold enough to answer with the response that leapt to his mind. The one he wished he could hear. Instead he attempted to joke, something he often did in tense situations.

"Because I let you buy advanced tentacle sex plants?"

A light chortle bubbled out from Klaus' lips, vibrating his chest and setting Leo a bit more at ease that he'd managed to lighten the mood, if only for a second. Those large hands patted at his back affectionately as Klaus' deep voice soldiered on.

"You are a wonderful partner for allowing and engaging in that, but no, Leo. I only meant…goodness…this is hard to say…and I wasn't going to say this so soon. I had intended on waiting for you, to be sure I didn't make a mistake by feeling this way…"

Hearing Klaus bumbling through his words was so precious and heartwarming, but at the same time Leo was nearly thrumming with anticipation, his chest going tight as he felt excitement and fear gripping his heart.

"What are you trying to say, Klaus?" He asked quietly, his voice strained and eager.

The big man cupped the back of Leo's head, and pressed his cheek against the thick curls there. He blew out one long breath before he said, quietly but firmly,

"That you mean more to me than anyone ever has. That I cannot imagine my life without you, nor my home, nor our workplace. I'm saying that I love you, Leonardo."

Time froze for the briefest of seconds, and then Leo let out a stream of chuckles as joy became a tangible thing, wrapping tightly around him yet somehow freeing him at the same time. He flung his arms around Klaus and hugged him as hard as he could, still laughing like he had when Klaus had first asked him out all those months ago. When he finally found the will to speak, his voice came out breathless and happy.

"You jerk! I've been trying to work up the courage to say that to _you_ for so long now, and you beat me to it!"

Leo pushed hard, and flipped them over so that he was straddling Klaus, and began peppering his face and lips with fluttery, sincere kisses. Klaus seemed startled at first, but began chuckling and kissing him back at once.

"You can tell me now, if you'd like." He said softly when Leo took a detour to attach his neck. "I'm listening."

Slender hands lifted to cup heavily-sideburned cheeks, and Leo pressed his forehead against Klaus', smiling like a moron.

"You just want to hear me say it, don't you?"

"Why else would I prompt you?" Klaus teased, giving his backside a small love slap with the palm of one hand.

Leo gave a fake shriek of pain in response, but his smiling face couldn't sell the effort. The words came more easily than he had thought they would, here in this cozy place that was so familiar and warm, atop the man he loved and who loved him back. After all of his stressing about this moment, it was surprisingly easy to finally admit the truth.

"Fine…I love you, too." Leo said, warmly. "You're perfect for me. You understand me, and support me, even when I'm at my worst, and I…I love you so much…"

Leo felt his face go red at once, and he hid his embarrassment by dropping his head into the space between Klaus' neck and shoulder. Klaus lifted a hand to stroke the back of Leo's neck, crooning softly.

"I'm honored. Do you know I've never heard, or said those words to anyone that wasn't my family?"

That revelation sent a surge of intense feeling through Leo, and he shook his head in disbelief.

"Really? You never had a wild young love when you were in your teens or something? And said it all the time, even though it was never meant to last?"

Klaus cocked his head against Leo's.

"No. Did you?"

The slender young man slumped atop Klaus' giant form, letting everything go limp in defeat as his answer.

"Oh." Klaus said, amusement in his tone. "Oh dear."

That sent Leo off laughing again, and Klaus joined him briefly.

"What can I say?" Leo moaned, leaning to sit up once again. "I was sixteen, and there was this girl that…ug, she was my first, and I really thought it would last forever, and…it's just sort of a rite of passage to have some stupid relationships or at least sappy ones where you say stupid things, right?"

"Perhaps," Klaus said thoughtfully, "that's what I hear, though I was spared such embarrassment by attending private schools where there were strict rules in place. Of course, there were always ways around them."

Leo raised an eyebrow at his lover.

"Do you have some scandalous private school stories that you're hiding from me, Klaus?"

Green eyes twinkled, and full lips rose around fangs. Klaus didn't answer.

"Because if you do," Leo went on, "you'll have to freakin' tell me all about them sometime."

Before Klaus could respond, they were startled by a wet, yet somehow crinkly sound coming from the base of the bed. They both sat up at once to find the source of the noise, their nerves slightly rattled after years living in this city. But it was only the Veln, moving and curling in its' pot while the vines shrunk back down into the main body.

"What's it doing?" Leo asked, tilting his head to try and make sense of the scene before him.

"It's shedding its skin." Klaus explained. "It's how it stays clean after each…uh…activity."

"Clever." Leo commented, watching the thin curls of skin forming at the base of the plant and slowly rolling upwards. "We'll still have to throw away the skin once it's done, won't we?"

"A small price to pay, all things considered." Klaus said. "From what I read, the older models were not so easy to manage. You had to have an entire set of tools just for cleaning-."

"I don't want to know." Leo protested, and slid away from Klaus at once, hopping down from the bed. "I'm just glad that you got us a more convenient one."

"Anything for my love." Klaus muttered.

"You're going to give me diabetes now that you can say those words to my face."

Klaus climbed off the bed to follow Leo, picking up his own shed clothes and putting them back on.

"Would you have preferred I not tell you what was on my heart?"

Leo slipped his t-shirt back on and wandered over to casually lean against Klaus' front, letting the man drape his arms around him and encompass him with his mere size.

"Of course not. I'm…I'm so happy right now. I didn't think I could get any happier than when you first asked me out. But now…I don't know what could be better than knowing you love me back."

Klaus dipped to give Leo a chaste kiss, before looking mischievous and saying.

"How about if I made you dinner?"

Leo feigned disinterest with a suddenly blank expression, and said flatly,

"I mean…food doesn't really compare to love…"

"What about_ breakfast_ for dinner?" Klaus teased further, making it sound like the most enticing offering in the whole of the world. Leo's front cracked, and he tipped his head to the side as though thinking.

"Bacon?" He inquired warily. "With eggs and French Toast?"

Klaus traced the line of Leo's jaw with a few fingers, making a shiver run up his spine.

"Topped with powdered sugar and fresh strawberries."

Leo's eyes rolled back into his head and he made a lustful moaning sound in his throat, pretending to fall to one side.

"Take me…"

"Already did that." Klaus pointed out, catching him with a small sound of effort, and Leo let himself go even more limp as Klaus gathered him up princess style.

"Oh, right." Leo pretended to realize, and then rested his head against Klaus'. "Then take me to the kitchen, forthwith!"

"Drama queen." Klaus chiding for the second time that evening.

"You love me anyway." Leo said, the teasing in his tone falling away into something quieter; more appreciative and sweet.

Klaus sighed in contentment, and nuzzled his nose against Leo's, both of them feeling each other's smile in that moment without the need for the Veln's assistance. It was blissful. It was sweet. It was wonderful.

"Always."

))((


End file.
